Never Let You Go
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Post five years after the 2nd season. Misaki and Akihiko are getting closer and closer and things for them have been becoming greater and greater. With no more insulting interference from Akihiko's family things are as good as can be. But how will their romantic lives be after having some good and bad obstacles? Will it make their love stronger? Lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let You Go **

**Disclaimer: OKAY! :) This is my first ever, boy-love fanfiction story and I hope that whoever is reading it likes it. :) On another note, I do not own Junjou Romantica what so ever, do I wish I did, yeah, but will I? No. Now that that's all cleared up, LET'S BEGIN! :) Enjoy**

**Note: There will be some lemons in later chapters.**

* * *

**MPOV**

Things were getting so much better, or so I thought, until today actually. To be honest, I was fearing this day. Hi, my name is Misaki Takahashi and I'm twenty-three years old. It's been five years since I moved in with the great lord Akihiko Usami... or someone I had began to finally call by his first name and would say "I love you." It's not that I was didn't like saying his name, or denying that we were dating and boyfriends, but before it just had been really embarrassing for those words to come out of my mouth. Even now though, I would blush when I would say "I love you", "honey", or anything else. Akihiko would often call me baby now, I didn't mind it so much. So long as he didn't say it out loud in public. After finally graduating from Mitsuhashi University, I actually began working at Marukawa Books with Aikawa where I would fact check for writers. When they used the wrong train station, playground, business, or anything else, I would research to help them find the correct location, object name, person, or anything else that I needed to find.

My feet were really starting to kill me, why you ask? Well... today was a day that I honestly wanted to die and crawl into a hole. Not because I was embarrassed about our relationship, but because we were to tell my brother and his wife about our relationship. What if he didn't accept it? What if he hates me afterwards? Even though I'm an adult, what if he tries to take me away from my boyfriend? I couldn't handle that. Wait... Takahiro couldn't anyways, I'm an adult. I laughed nervously inside my head, that wouldn't and couldn't ever happen. I was repeated pacing back and forth in the living room; right in front of the front door.

I was scared, I just didn't know how he would take it. I was so concentrated on my own thoughts that I didn't hear Akihiko coming up behind me. When he did, he threw his arms around me, scaring me at first. I literally jumped in his arms. I didn't stay scared though, once I realized who it was, I blushed and leaned into him. It was a loving embrace. I liked these because we could show emotions without even saying anything. It was quite romantic in my mind. "Misaki..." He whispered, his voice deep, smooth as velvet, and sweet as honey. I blushed. He was so kind and caring, sometimes I really didn't deserve him. "Baby, please calm down... you're starting to make me nervous. Don't worry, even if he doesn't accept it, though I believe he will, I'll love you, I'll love you twice as much to make up for it."

I turned my head to look into his eyes, blushing. "Thanks... honey." I blushed even darker, but smiled at him. Akihiko chuckled, leaning his head in and holding the back of my head with one of his hands, pulling me in for a gentle kiss. "Wait... Akihiko... Taka...hiro will be here soon." I said, trying to get words through his kisses.

"Well, when he gets here, we'll stop... but continue it when he goes home." He crooked an eyebrow, a playfully mischievous expression on his face. I gasped, and went to turn my head to avoid his next kiss, but he wasn't having that. I moved my hands frantically, trying to free myself from his passionate grasp. It's not that sex didn't seem appealing at the moment because to be completely honest, it did... but not when my brother was coming here with his wife and daughter and he has a key to this apartment... not the best way to tell your family that you're in love with a man. But, Akihiko never gave up. He would lay kisses on my neck, my collarbone, my shoulder, just below my ear, my jawline, and on my forehead, teasing me into submission.

With a smile I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, my eyes half-lidded as I was slowly becoming passionate. In our current position we were both standing, that is until Akihiko began walking backward until the back of my legs hit the edge of the couch, causing us to fall back. I didn't know why but that sudden fall kind of made this moment a turn on... I blushed just thinking about that. I moved away from that thought and just thought about how nice his cool but also warm lips felt as they gently caressed different sections of skin on my body. I could already feel my pants tightening, but I couldn't actually have sex with him until after Takahiro and his family leaves... would be embarrassing if they heard how loud I moaned when Akihiko would mess me all up.

Each kiss left behind a tickle beneath my skin, my internal instincts begging for him to kiss me in that spot once more. He then took his time, unbuttoning my button up dress shirt and latched onto my chest, suckling the skin there as if it were his only way to survive. The pants that escaped my mouth were becoming obvious now and once he heard them, he chuckled, adding a vibration to his ministrations. Slowly he moved his hands around my body, and using his left hand to caress my backside gently but also roughly. I bucked upwards from the unexpected contact, my arousal was obvious, no matter how much I wish I could hide it. His mouth soon left my chest as he moved up to kiss me right on the lips. His soft lips moved passionately against mine and slowly he pulled away, moving himself fluidly down my body until he reached my pants, undoing the belt that held my dress pants tighter to my body.

_Ding Dong!_

My eyes widened as well as his and we were quick to reiterate ourselves. Damn my brother had some of the worst timing, I laughed to myself noticing that luckily my arousal hadn't been so obvious, but I still excused myself to the bathroom, quickly and quietly relieving my little problem. I wasn't satisfied though... to be quite honest, I was looking forward to Akihiko pleasuring me, but that will have to wait. "Where's Misaki?" Takahiro asked cheerfully.

"Where is uncle?" I heard my four year old nephew, Mahiro, ask. He was quite adorable and very smart and very social. Whenever I would see him, I would play with him, playing many games together. We would play hide-n-seek, tag, and other fun games like that. I looked into the mirror and realized that I had pre-sex hair... I needed to fix that. I borrowed Akihiko's hair brush and fixed my hair to look like it's normal messy but also neat hairdo.

"He's in the restroom, he should be out shortly." Just as he said that I had finished fixing my appearance and washing my hands before walking out. Just as I did, my nephew, Mahiro, ran up to me, plowing me to the ground as he jumped and hugged me. I laid on the ground as he hugged me, hugging him back.

"Hello Mahiro... How's my nephew?" I asked, sitting up and sitting him in my lap.

"I'm good! I missed you." He said, his cute little boy voice going up and octave as he moved his hands and began messing up my hair. I looked at him.

"Hey what are you doing to my hair?" I asked, playfully moving my hands to mess up his but when he realized what I was about to do, he took off from my lap, holding his hands on his hair to keep it safe. I chuckled and pulled myself up to walk over towards my brother. "Hello Takahiro. How are you?" He smiled at me.

"We are well," He said, scooping Mahiro into his arms as we all began moving towards the couch. Akihiko and I sat on one couch while my brother and his small family sat on the other across from us. "Actually, After Mahiro next birthday, Mahiro will be starting pre-school." My eyes widened and I gasped, so much time had gone by since Mahiro was born... It was shocking to say the least.

"Really? Well that's really good. You have to do better than I did in school Mahiro, pinky promise?" He nodded his head, linking his pinky with mine. I smiled.

"So, anything going on with you Misaki?"

"Yes, I've actually found a job at Marukawa Publishing as a fact checker for writers for both books and mangas. It's a lot of fun and I really enjoy the work." My brother smiled.

"That's very good. Gotten threw with any projects yet?"

"Yep, I just finished a big one and once I was done it was such a good feeling to know that I accomplished something like that." Takahiro was smiling, his face very cheerful.

"I'm proud of you. What about you Usagi?" I looked towards Akihiko to see him smiling wide as he watched Mahiro with happiness.

"Well, I've been working on a new novel and so far it's been going well. The publishing company is up to date with me all the time on deadlines and corrections. They have even considered having Misaki do the edit reading seeing as we live together."

"I see, that's very good. I'm so happy that things are going well." Takahiro's face then went from cheerful to completely serious as she leaned towards us in a more professional manner. "Now... in all seriousness. What is that you both said was important on the phone? What was it that you needed to tell us." Right at that moment, I went rigid and lost my breath...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _

_Takahiro's face then went from cheerful to completely serious as she leaned towards us in a more professional manner. "Now... in all seriousness. What is that you both said was important on the phone? What was it that you needed to tell us." Right at that moment, I went rigid and lost my breath..._

* * *

**MPOV**

It was great to see my brother and his family... don't get me wrong it really was. But he ruined the happy moment. Everything was going so good, why did he bring in up so soon? I was hoping to avoid this topic as long as possible, but I guess the sooner he knows, the better. I sat there, my heart racing like crazy. What was I supposed to do? Just come out and say, "Well, we wanted to let you know that I'm gay and am in love with Akihiko." No, that wasn't right... can't just say it like that without explanation. How about, "Well... I'm gay." Just say it? No, wasn't right either. I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes for a quick moment trying to think of a way to explain. Or actually... was I really trying to think of a way to say it? No, in truth, I was just scared out of my mind. It's not that I was not wanting to tell him, but just like earlier when we were waiting for him to arrive, I was scared out of my mind because I was scared he would hate me later.

Everything in the room was silent, except for the nearly quiet sipping sound that was coming from Mahiro when he was drinking from is toddler cup. Was Akihiko wanted me to start? I looked up at him out of my peripheral vision to see him looking at me curiously, just like my brother and his wife. So they did want me to start this... Okay... I took a deep breath.

"Well... you see... I... the thing is..." I couldn't do it. I blushed in embarrassment. I went to open my mouth again, but no sound could escape... it was as if my confidence had been taken away, all in one swoop. I had to think of a way to say it. It was then that I could sense Akihiko looking down at me that I looked up, his expression was concerned. I looked around to see that they were looking at me, becoming worried.

"Misaki?" I asked, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to say it?" Did I? Would I be able to say it on my own? No. I nodded, and sat there, my head down incase Takahiro freaked out.

"Takahiro... there is only one way to say this. Misaki has come out of the closet. He has admitted to being gay." Akihiko said, starting the conversation simple and easy. I looked up through my hair, to see a shocked Takahiro. Mahiro sat there, his eyes curious.

"What's gay?" Mahiro asked. I smiled a little, at his innocence.

"Being gay means that a man loves another man. You know how mommy and daddy love each other?" My brother's wife asked, my nephew nodding, "Well, if I was a boy and daddy and I were married that would mean he was gay. You're uncle likes men, but that's okay. He's no different from the rest of us, right honey?" My brother just sat there, confused still.

"There's another thing, Misaki and I are together." Right then, silence hit the room. You could hear a pin drop.

"What?!" Takahiro asked, quietly enraged. "But you're my friend. You're ten years apart! You sick bastard." He said, anger in his face. "How could you? I thought I could trust you..."

"Honey.. please, calm down." My sister-in-law said.

"Please, don't misunderstand Takahiro. I would never hurt your brother or anything like that. It was something that just happened and we've been together for a good almost five years. We wanted to tell you before hand, we just weren't sure about how. But we really do love each other, we've just recently began sharing a room at night. I mean, a man can't help who he falls in love with, can he?" My brother sat there as I finally began to look up. What was he thinking? It was then that he just looked at me.

"Misaki... is that why you got upset with me in Osaka? Is that why you went to the train station and were gone for nearly three days?" I nodded. "Do you really feel this way? Do you really love him? I want you to answer me honestly." I looked up and nodded.

"Yes brother, I honestly feel this way, I love Akihiko-san. I have ever since I had began living here. We have found the things in each other that the other lacks. He isn't a good cook, I am. He isn't completely organized, I am. He's smart when it comes to academics, I'm not. We are what the other needs and I want you to accept me the way I am and understand that we love each other." My brother smiled a little and nodded.

"Well... I'm happy for you Misaki. If this is how you feel then I have no right whatsoever to say anything about it. You are an adult now and you can make your own decisions. I support you all the way. But..." He paused, his eyes becoming almost demonic when he looked at Akihiko. "You better take care of him! And treat him right! Cause if you don't I will never forgive you. So I make myself clear?" My eyes as well as everyone elses, widened at Takahiro's threat. He never usually threatened anyone. It shocked everyone so much that none of us could help it, and we began laughing. We had been laughing so hard that we ended up crying.

"I promise Takahiro." My boyfriend said, speaking around his laughter. I got up then and headed towards my nephew.

"I'm going to make dinner. What would you like to eat tonight Mahiro?" I asked after wiping my eyes from the happy tears. He cocked his head in thought, thinking.

"Can... can we have Soba noodles? And tofu? Oooh! And Salmon?"

"Mahiro... that's a lot of food..."

"No no, it's okay. I can make that. Is that alright with everyone?" Without a word of objection I walked into the kitchen, followed by my nephew. I picked him up and set him on the counter away from the dangerous cooking tools and talked with him. He was quite the imaginative little child. I wondered if my brother would have any more children, that would be nice. I would like to have more nephews or nieces. Mahiro was ranting on and on and about crayons, rocket ships, stars, fish, toys, tv shows, and about how much he loved his parents. It was cute... though it saddened me a little. No matter how much Akihiko and I loved each other, we could never have children together if either of us wanted them later... we could always adopt... but that would be a topic to discuss later. I shook that thought out of head and began thinking about a good way to incorporate all this food together.

I began descaling the fish, and deboning the fish, finally being left with just the meat. I also began making miso where I would put the soba noodles to act as a soup. In the soup there was also cabbage and green onions. After seasoning and cooking the salmon in the oven I checked to see if it was fully cooked and I began cutting it into half inch cubes, dashing them over the soup. I smiled at my work. Just as I turned off the stove and oven I felt someone wrap their arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "It smells delicious baby." Akihiko said, a smile on his lips. "Would you like help taking it out there to them?

"Thanks, that would be helpful." I said, a smile on my face, grabbing three bowls as he grabbed the last two. Slowly I walked in, making sure not to spill anything and set the stuff down in front of them. Once the food was out, I went back into the kitchen and served the green tea and a tippy cup of milk for Mahiro, also grabbing our eating utensils before removing my apron, filling the sink with warm water, putting the dishes in the water, washing my hands and taking my spot at the table my family. The only seat open was right next to Akihiko, which I didn't mind.

Once I sat down, we all put our hands and said, "itadakimasu." The meal was nice. Instead of it being quiet everyone was happy, cheerful, and laughing. Once finished with dinner, Takahiro helped me with the dishes while his family used the guest bedroom to sleep, and Akihiko politely excused himself to bed as well. Everything had gone better than I thought it would. I had been overly worried. I mean... yeah the beginning of this evening could have gone better. But in the end, things had worked out, way better than I thought they would have gone.

"Misaki... sorry for getting angry earlier." My brother said, giving me a hug.

"It's alright Takahiro. Don't worry about it. I mean, I think anyone would act the same in that situation. I'm about done, you can head to bed if you want." My brother smiled and nodded, patting me on the head.

"No matter what, I'm still proud of you Misaki." He said, before heading to bed. I smiled, drying the dishes and putting them away

* * *

**TPOV**

I walked into the bedroom, the events of today were still a little confusing... but I needed to let Misaki be who he was. I couldn't force him to change. What kind of brother would I be if I did that? I opened the door to find my wife and son asleep. Smiling to myself I went into the guest bathroom, changing into the pajamas I had before laying down and hugging them against my body. "I'm happy you accepted your brother." My wife whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm just worried... what happens if one of them wants kids someday? Or what if they want to get married, gay marriage isn't yet legal..." She politely placed her index finger on my lips, smiling at me as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that things will work out for them." I loved her, she was right. She knew exactly the right thing to say and that made me happy.

* * *

**MPOV**

Finally I was getting to bed. Trying to be quiet I opened Akihiko and I's bedroom door and shut it while ridding of the clothes I was wearing and going to bed in just my boxers. I was awful hot and I needed to cool down. Slowly and carefully, I crawled into the bed, taking my place on the left side of the bed. I left the blanket off, it was much more comfortable. My back was facing Akihiko. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I felt my boyfriend come closer, wrapping his arms around me. This was normal for him, he would always wrap me into his arms when he was sleeping. It was almost like it was his instinct.

"I'm happy... your brother accepts us. That means I can finally be happy with you, without any further problems. And that Misaki, makes me so happy." He whispered to me, placing a kiss on my shoulder before his low snoring filled the room, I smiled and turned, now facing him, my face buried into his chest. I really was in love with him, I couldn't deny it any longer. He was the perfect one for me, even though I would probably never again say it in public again. Soon, sleep began to envelope me and I fell asleep with his scent cocooning me in a shell of relaxation.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! So, If it's okay of me to ask, I would like to see at least two or three reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Slowly and carefully, I crawled into the bed, taking my place on the left side of the bed. I left the blanket off, it was much more comfortable. My back was facing Akihiko. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I felt my boyfriend come closer, wrapping his arms around me. This was normal for him, he would always wrap me into his arms when he was sleeping. It was almost like it was his instinct._

_"I'm happy... your brother accepts us. That means I can finally be happy with you, without any further problems. And that Misaki, makes me so happy." He whispered to me, placing a kiss on my shoulder before his low snoring filled the room, I smiled and turned, now facing him, my face buried into his chest. I really was in love with him, I couldn't deny it any longer. He was the perfect one for me, even though I would probably never again say it in public again. Soon, sleep began to envelope me and I fell asleep with his scent cocooning me in a shell of relaxation._

* * *

**TPOV**

I woke up today at 12:30 in the afternoon, this was normal on days that I had off seeing as I normally worked very late hours, finding that my wife was already awake, dressing Mahiro for the day. I smiled and sat up, rubbing my eyes before grabbing my glasses off the nightstand. As soon as my wife and son were aware that I was awake, they came over and hugged me, this was something we did, it made Mahiro happy to see his family so happy. I stood up and walked out the room to go towards the bathroom to change into my regular day clothing, and to my shock, no one else was awake except for us. My wife and I looked at each other and walked out, only to see a door open.

Curiosity struck me and I walked towards the door, only to find Misaki being snuggled from behind by Akihiko, as he had his face buried into the back of Misaki's neck. They were quietly snoring, almost happily snoring. My wife smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked towards her and took a deep breath, a smile forming on my face. I then looked down towards Mahiro and kneeled down. "Mahiro, could you wake Uncle Misaki for us?" Mahiro smiled and nodded quickly, running into the room. Quietly, my wife and I separated, her going into the guest bathroom and me going back into the guest room, gathering all of our stuff together.

* * *

**MPOV**

The next morning, I woke to the sound of someone trying to wake me up. I grumbled quietly for a minute until I opened my eyes a little to see that it was Mahiro. I looked towards my alarm clock to see that it was one in the afternoon. Holy shit! When, how did I sleep that long? I smiled at Mahiro and thanked him, leaving Akihiko to sleep since he hadn't gotten very much rest with the deadline of one of his regular books coming out. With haste, I ran down the stairs to find my brother and his wife walking down the stairs while Mahiro followed me.

"Daddy!" Mahiro said, jumping towards his father once he got to the ground floor.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so late. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No thanks." Manami and Takahiro said, politely turning it down. "Actually Misaki?" My brother called. I turned around to face him. "Would you like to go to brunch with me? There's some stuff that I want to talk with you about." I nodded quickly, asking him to hold of for a moment. Quickly I ran upstairs and began to change into more outside appropriate clothing. I heard rustling behind me, which notified me that Akihiko was awake. It wasn't until a couple seconds after that he wrapped his arms around me, laying a kiss on my cheek that I turned around.

"Misaki? Where are you off to? Aren't you off of work today?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but Takahiro wants to take me out to lunch. You'll be okay with Manami and Mahiro?" I asked, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Yeah... I'll miss you though, what am I supposed to make for lunch?" I chuckled, leaning into him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"There's leftovers from last night. Just heat it up... or rather ask Manami if she could, you still aren't good with kitchen appliances." We laughed together as Akihiko leaned in to press his lips to mine. We were quietly laughing as we kissed to and when we pulled away. With quick action, Akihiko took my hand in his and walked us both downstairs where Takahiro was waiting.

"Oh good morning Usagi-san." Takahiro said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Good morning Takahiro." I slipped my hand out of my lover's to walk towards my brother.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I looked towards Akihiko. "I'll see you." I went to walk out but before I could Akihiko took my hand into his for a second and leaned down, quickly placing a kiss on my cheek.

"See you later." I blushed darkly before slipping on my shoes and walking out of the apartment with my brother. My brother looked awkward for a moment before he changed the subject.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Ramen?" With a smile on his face, we walked. The closest ramen restaurant was about eight blocks away, so on the way there, Takahiro and I would just comment on a bunch of things. Like at first we agreed that the people here drove recklessly in the area where cars could be driven. We commented on the weather, on the way that our jobs had been going lately, it was nice to be able to talk with him, since we hadn't really had the chance in a while with us both being busy.

Once entering the ramen house, we took our seat at table, both of us ordering the traditional ramen. As we waited for the meal, we looked around the room, almost as if we were trying to avoid conversation. We probably weren't trying to avoid, it but that's how it seemed now. "So... Misaki.. I wanted to talk alone with you, brother to brother. I'm truly sorry for how I acted yesterday, but you see why I acted the way I did. I mean it was just so sudden, I didn't expect that. That doesn't mean that I don't accept it." I nodded. "But... I just want to make sure that you're truly happy."

"I am... I really am. I was really nervous in telling you because I thought that you would hate me afterwards, but I was wrong. I couldn't be happier Takahiro. I know it may sound weird, but I know that I love this man. Despite the age difference." I said quietly to him. I blushed a little, I never usually expressed my feelings like this, but I needed to.

"I'm happy for you Misaki." A smile, brighter than stars had shown. "I couldn't ever hate you. I'm just saying that right now. But... one thing I'm curious about. What's going to happen when you two want to have children later in the future? You want a family right?" I nodded.

"Yes, I do want a family someday, but I couldn't see that without him. If that day comes, we'll figure it out then." Takahiro looked at me, his eyes wide in shock. "What?"

"You've just grown up a lot over the past couple years, I'm happy to see that. So... how long have you been with Akihiko again? How did you two realize that you loved each other?"

"We've been together for almost five years, we started dating a couple months after I started living there. It was right when he and I left your birthday party to go collect the alcohol." The whole time was like that. I didn't mind it a whole lot, because of course Takahiro would have questions. Even when he asked way too many, I just smiled and answered anyways, he deserved answers. Eventually we did go home. Upon returning home, we found Manami in her coat. "You leaving?" Takahiro nodded and smiled.

"Yes. We have to work tomorrow and he needs his nap, so we should probably head home." He said to me, just standing at the door seeing as he was already in his departure coat and shoes. "I'll call you in a week or so. I'll see you later." He said, giving me a hug. "Okay Mahiro, give Uncle Misaki a hug before we go."

"OKAY!" He cheered, waddling towards me, reaching his arms for me to pick him up. I hugged him close, his tiny arms wrapping themselves around my neck. "Bye bye." I smiled and nodded, setting him down on the floor.

"Bye Mahiro. I'll see you later." With that, Akihiko and I were all alone again and once they had left, I realized how worn out I actually was. After they had left, Akihiko and I had decided on sitting and relaxing on the couch. "Want to watch the news?" He nodded, sitting down right next to me as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I blushed as I tried to focus on tv, but it was becoming difficult, I was tired. I shouldn't be, I mean, I slept until one in the afternoon, so I shouldn't be tired, but oddly enough, I was. Incase I were to fall asleep, I leaned into Akihiko and rested my head into the nape of his neck.

"I... love you... Akihiko." I yawned.

* * *

**APOV**

"I love you Akihiko." My eyes widened, not in shock, but happiness as I watched him begin to fall asleep. He was quite adorable when he would sleep. His light snore had made a blush a little. Carefully and slowly I grabbed a pillow and laid it in my lap while I grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and carefully put it over him. Once I had him laid down, I couldn't help but to begin very carefully running my hand over his hair.

As soon as I had began doing this, he turned, his head facing towards my stomach while he snuggled himself against me. I couldn't help the smile that formed upon my lips at this. Quietly, with a volume no louder than a whisper, I spoke. "I'm telling you something Misaki. I'll never leave you, you can't ever get rid of me now. Even if I were to die, I'd be right there with you until you joined me. That may sound creepy, but I promise you that my love for you is bigger than anything I know. You're just... in lack for a better word, perfect." I sighed quietly and said, "I really do love you."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been quite busy with my family and that kind of stuff. If it's possible, I would like to at least get two reviews before I update again. Thanks! I hope you all had a great christmas and I hope that you all have a great new years!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Once I had him laid down, I couldn't help but to begin very carefully running my hand over his hair._

_As soon as I had began doing this, he turned, his head facing towards my stomach while he snuggled himself against me. I couldn't help the smile that formed upon my lips at this. Quietly, with a volume no louder than a whisper, I spoke. "I'm telling you something Misaki. I'll never leave you, you can't ever get rid of me now. Even if I were to die, I'd be right there with you until you joined me. That may sound creepy, but I promise you that my love for you is bigger than anything I know. You're just... in lack for a better word, perfect." I sighed quietly and said, "I really do love you."_

* * *

**APOV**

"I really do love you... I really do." I say, stilling running my fingers through his hair. His hair was so soft. As I was doing this, I couldn't help but to picture our lives. So far, we were off to a great start. I could see us being together forever... I know people say that sounds like an odd thing to say, but I'd hope that if we're reincarnated we could be together in the next life. It may sound childish, but he is someone I don't want to ever lose. Even if it means I am not gay in the next life, he'll be the girl and I'll be the guy or vice-versa. I love him that much. I could see us getting old together, holding each other's old, smooth, and wrinkly hands, but still holding that youthful look in our eyes.

I knew that right now... he and I couldn't get married, seeing as it wasn't legal yet, but if it wasn't legal I would have gone ring shopping already. He was the perfect partner. He knew how to treat me without extremely hurting me, even if it means he yells at me for doing something stupid. I don't look at it as scolding, more rather partner guidance. I was stopped in my thought process by my vision starting to grow fuzzy and my eyelids were starting to close. I smiled and realized that it was late and bed was sounding like a fantastic idea. Very carefully I moved off of the couch and pulled Misaki's sleeping body very easily into my arms.

He wiggled around, so I froze, hoping that he wasn't awake and luckily he wasn't. Very slowly I began my trek up the stairs and into our room where I placed him on the left side of the bed. I smoothed out his hair, smiling as I very carefully helped put him into his pajamas and then changing into mine before I moved under the sheets with him, wrapping my one arm around him. I froze again when Misaki groaned, turning so he was facing my chest. This had made me happy, as I wrapped my arm around him again, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Good Night Baby, Sweet Dreams."

* * *

**MPOV**

The low sound of snoring woke me, when had I fallen asleep? I looked around sleepily to see Akihiko in front of me, his arms around me, he looked so peaceful when he slept. I looked him over, his hair was ruffled from sleep, his skin was smooth, he was wearing no shirt but he was wearing boxers. I reached a hand out and felt how cold he was. I laughed, so did he not use a blanket? Or did he kick it off, That actually seems more like him. I looked over the both of us, his one arm was around me and his right leg was overlapping mine as I was rested against his chest.

His heart beat was loud and rhythmic, so slowly, I rested my head against his chest, listening to the beauty that was his heart. All the sudden, I was overcome with the need to pee. My eyes widened in fear, no... that's not a good way to bond! Not pissing in the same bed as you and your lover is a rule of thumb! "Honey! Baby! Please?" I was thrashing, trying to get free of his iron vice hold and in the process, he woke, sleepily releasing me as I ran for the bathroom. Without hesitation I locked the door and pulled down my pj's, letting do of the body fluid that was trying to escape my body. Sighing in relief, I heard a knocking on the door.

"Misaki? You alright?" I smiled, such a worry wart.

"Yeah, I just had to use the restroom really really bad."

"I see... well I'll be waiting for you in the living room." With a "mmhmm" I finished using the restroom and made my way downstairs where Akihiko pulled me into his arms. Startling me. "Now... for a more proper good morning. Good Morning baby, how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, you?" Our mornings were usually like this, we would greet each other, hug each other, and then I would start of breakfast. Sometimes Akihiko would try to help me, but instead he would stand there and grab utensils for me when I needed them. This morning I was making some rice porridge and it had come out so delicious.

Carefully I carried the dishes to the table, where Akihiko was waiting for me. I returned to the kitchen, grabbing the tea, eating utensils, and the napkins. Once I took my seat, after thanking for my food, I went to grab my spoon but Akihiko grabbed it before me, putting some of my food on my spoon before holding it to my lips, urging me to let him feed me. I smiled slightly, blushing a bright pink color before opening my mouth and leaning forward, gently closing my mouth around the spoon, pulling back and groaning happily at the taste of the porridge. He did that to me until my bowl was empty and I did the same with him. As I did this, for the first time ever, I had actually seen a very light blush appear upon Akihiko's cheeks. Once we finished eating and finished our drinks, I cleaned up the table, taking everything to the sink.

Once the dishes were placed in the sink and I was about to reach for the dish soap, I felt Akihiko wrap his arms around me. I leaned into him, enjoying his embrace. Quickly, startlingly so, Akihiko turned me around, smothering my mouth with passionate kisses. I was at first shocked, soon reciprocating. His lips were so soft, and despite most of his body being cold, his lips were invitingly warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips dancing together fluidly, as he wrapped his around my waist. His hands landed on my hips and without a moment of hesitation I was thrown over his shoulder and being carried upstairs.

"Akihiko! I need to finish the dishes!"

"They'll be there later."

"But they'll smell."

"I'm out of Misaki, you want me to die by running out of Misaki?" I rolled my eyes and thrashed, almost making it out of his hold, but instead he grabbed me quickly once more, throwing me onto the amazingly soft bed, his hands near the napes on both sides of my neck and his knee rubbing against my groin, holding me hostage beneath him as he hovered over me, a mischievous expression on his face. "They aren't going any where. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't fight me, there's no use."

I laid there, looking up into his amazingly beautiful sapphire and lilac colored eyes, nodding to him, my heart beating fast, lusting coursing throughout my entire body. His scent was enticing, smelling of his shampoo and body wash. I breathed in his scent as I laid here. He lowered his head, bringing his lips to the nape of my neck, suckling on the skin there, making my body react and making my member throb with want. I moaned quietly, clutching the sheets in my hands. With a deep chuckle, he lifted my pj shirt, massaging and pinching the buds on my chest. My panting grew quicker and heavier. This man, before had destroyed me but also revived me, bringing out parts of me that I never knew existed.

"Misaki, you're so... beautiful today. Something about you... it's waking the beast within me." He said, his voice deep. I closed my eyes, grabbing the bottom of his shirt within my hands and lifting the top of his shirt off. Now that he was bare chested before me, I couldn't help but sit up, tracing my tongue along his collarbone down to his nipples, where I felt a trail of saliva and suckled upon his beautiful body. I would never say that out loud, but I loved thinking it. "Misaki..." He moaned, holding me to him and rolling us over so that I was on top. I didn't stop my attack on his chest as he held me there. Instead, I moved my hands reaching down towards his zipper and using my feet to help pull him out of his pants and boxers. His whole body was shown to me and it was all mine to devour in passion.

With haste, Akihiko pulled me away from his chest, his obvious erection against my rear and he grabbed at the hem of my shirt, removing it completely off of me, including my pants. I smiled rubbing my hands up and down his chest. I only stopped for a moment to grab the lubricant from the drawer to make this easier. After applying some, I moved myself onto him, moving as his large member filled me. He held my face in his, both of us smiling at each other as be began to move together. There was so much more than lust right now, there was romance, love, passion, and care in our action of love.

"Misaki... I love you baby?" I gasped, blushing a little.

"I love you too..." His bright white smile shined, almost, figuratively, blinding me. His movements were fast and rough as he moved within me. I did my best to move with him, but just wasn't fast enough, so I just bucked my hips with his rhythm. It wasn't long before we were nearing our finish lines and as it happened, I could feel my insides being invaded with a very familiar warm sensation. I looked down also noticing that I had spent on him, blushing I reached over him, grabbing a tissue and cleaning the mess from his body and my member.

After doing so, I threw away the tissue and we turned onto our sides, Akihiko still buried within me. His energy had tired me out, so I just stayed there, laying against him, sharing a couple passionate kisses with one another. Could this get any better? In my most honest opinion, no, because he was the perfect one. My match.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: _

_"Misaki... I love you baby?" I gasped, blushing a little._

_"I love you too..." His bright white smile shined, almost, figuratively, blinding me. His movements were fast and rough as he moved within me. I did my best to move with him, but just wasn't fast enough, so I just bucked my hips with his rhythm. It wasn't long before we were nearing our finish lines and as it happened, I could feel my insides being invaded with a very familiar warm sensation. I looked down also noticing that I had spent on him, blushing I reached over him, grabbing a tissue and cleaning the mess from his body and my member._

_After doing so, I threw away the tissue and we turned onto our sides, Akihiko still buried within me. His energy had tired me out, so I just stayed there, laying against him, sharing a couple passionate kisses with one another. Could this get any better? In my most honest opinion, no, because he was the perfect one. My match._

* * *

MPOV

Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! My alarm clock rang, startling me awake. With haste I pressed the "Dismiss" button to silence the annoying sound. I groaned not really wanting to get up as I stretched. I flinched though when I felt my hand his another's flesh. Turning my head, my eyes widened when I saw Akihiko still in bed. Not only that but I was naked and so was he. Oh yeah... last night. I blushed darkly while bolting out of bed.

As soon as I got out of bed, I collected my work clothes and sprinted towards the bathroom. After setting my clothes on the counter in the bathroom I moved towards the tub to set the water temperature. I wanted it to be hot, but not scalding. Once the water was warm I stepped in, not hesitating to start washing myself. Fortunately I was able to get through my cleaning routine quickly and when I stepped out, I felt cleaner than ever. I blow dried my hair and brushed it quickly before fully drying myself off and dressing into my forest green dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. After dressing I looked towards the clock and noticed that I didn't have as much time as I had originally hoped I had. So little time in fact that I threw waffles into the toaster while I ran to brush my teeth, relieve myself in the bathroom, and poor myself two thermoses one with coffee and the other with tea for work. By the time I had finished my quick breakfast and was about to leave for work, I felt two cool arms grab me from behind and turn me around, pushing me into the wall next to the exit door. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye? Why... I'm hurt baby..." He said, his voice sly as he smiled and leaned in to press his lips to mine for a quick and loving kiss. "Have a great day baby... I'll see you later." I smiled, a blush on my face.

"Yeah, see you later." I said, leaving a kiss on his cheek before going outside. It was warm out, making me smile as I sprinted towards the subway station where I hopped onto a train that would take me to Marukawa publishing. Once on the train I immediately spotted Nowaki and Hiroki. Once Nowaki-san saw me his eyes widened and he waved me over, almost like a little child. I smiled as I sat with them.

"Hello Takahashi."

"Hello Nowaki." I smiled. "Hello to you as well Hiroki." Most people considered it rude for you to call them by their first name unless you're in a relationship with them or in a really close relationship with them, but after meeting them at Akihiko's birthday party two years ago, and introduced myself as Akihiko's boyfriend, they had both insisted that I call them by their first names.

"Hello, what's got you on a train this early in the morning?" Hiroki asked sleepily.

"I'm heading to work."

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?" Nowaki asked excitedly.

"I'm a editor and fact checker at Marukawa Publishing. I was on vacation yesterday and the day before. So I just know that I will have lots of work when I get there. It's fun work though."

"Do you get to take your work home?" I nodded.

"Yes, the room that used to be my room when I was just a guest is now my office since I moved into Akihiko's room. I usually lock the door to my office because if I don't... I won't get anything done." Hiroki smirked.

"You're smart." He and I joined together in laughter as the handles in the middle of the train rattled.

"Though... when I don't have too much to do I usually sit in the kitchen where I have access to coffee when I need it." I laughed quietly and Hiroki nodded. The train came to a complete stop at the university exit. Hiroki stood up, turned around and laid a kiss upon Nowaki's cheek before getting off of the train. I smiled as I watched Nowaki blush. The train doors closed and then the next stop was Nowaki and then myseld.

"Are you enjoying your work?" I nodded. "You know, I do have a confession to make. When we met for the first time at the flower shop, I had thought that the flowers had been for a girlfriend, but after I had found out that they were for Usagi-san, It just seemed more adorable to me." Nowaki gushed. I nodded, blushing.

"I couldn't help buut to blush when I gave him those flowers." Nowaki's smile had brightened just as his stop came up.

"See you later Misaki-san." I nodded, waving to him as the train continued. Once at Marukawa Publishing, I went though the door feeling happy to actually be at work. How was that? I don't know... it just felt nice to have a routine again.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_"Are you enjoying your work?" I nodded. "You know, I do have a confession to make. When we met for the first time at the flower shop, I had thought that the flowers had been for a girlfriend, but after I had found out that they were for Usagi-san, It just seemed more adorable to me." Nowaki gushed. I nodded, blushing._

_"I couldn't help buut to blush when I gave him those flowers." Nowaki's smile had brightened just as his stop came up._

_"See you later Misaki-san." I nodded, waving to him as the train continued. Once at Marukawa Publishing, I went though the door feeling happy to actually be at work. How was that? I don't know... it just felt nice to have a routine again._

* * *

**APOV**

After Misaki left for work, sleep overcame me once again and without fighting it, I went back to bed and snuggled against Misaki's pillow. His wonderful scent was all over his side of the bed and it made me smile. His scent was wonderful, almost floral with a manly addition. It was a delicious scent that I couldn't place, but it was oh so heavenly.

It wasn't until later that I had woken up again. Upon getting up I had made my way to get brunch, which was dinner that had been left over from last night, before going to my office to work on my boy love novel. This one was going to be about last night, the male partner halfway taking the lead. I smiled thinking about it. He hadn't ever taken the initiative to impale himself upon me. I was still looking forward to the day that He would try what I do to him, on me, but I wouldn't push it.

Though he didn't thrust into me, the fact that he lowered himself onto me and the fact that he moved on his own, with some of my help, weren't facts that I overlooked. In fact, I couldn't overlook it, even if I tried. My body was already heating up on the inside, just from the memory. I changed my thought process as quickly as I could. With helped significantly. I sighed in relief, I didn't want to be turned on when Misaki wasn't here, wasn't much of a point in that. Chuckling, I finished the last sentence of the first section in the novel.

_"I love you Akihiko..." Said Misaki, his hand softly landing upon my chest, just above my beating heart._

I had finished the manuscript for the first part. I was so tired. Sleepily, I looked up towards the clock to see that I had been working on the novel for almost two hours. Had that much time really gone by? "I'm bored..." I groaned, getting up and heading downstairs where I sat on the couch and turned on the news. While sitting there, not really paying any attention to the tv, I thought about this morning.

* * *

-Flashback-

The sound of Misaki's alarm clock had woken me, but I pretended to sleep with my eyes slightly open. As he stretched, his lanky body, with slight muscles, moved. Revealing its beauty to me. I so wanted to reach out and stroke then, but I didn't want him to know I was awake. Not just yet anyways. As he stretched and groaned, his hand grazed my skin and he looked over, almost as if he were surprised. I was usually up by now working on my novel manuscripts. When he looked towards me, his eyes traveled over my body, lifting the blanket and noticing his nakedness.

Again his eyes widened and just as quickly he blushed. Just after though, he smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on my forehead. As quickly as his lips touched my skin, they were gone. In squinted, grinning at his attractive backside as he left the room. Smirking, I got up and make my way to get dressed while I heard Misaki scrambling to get ready. As he was about to leave, I couldn't help but give him a goodbye kiss. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye... I'm hurt baby." That kiss still burned my lips.

* * *

My thoughts were cut off by the ringing of my telephone. Getting up from the couch, I answered, only to find that it was one of the editors for my regular novel. After filling him in on the status of my novel, we talked for a short while before he hung up and I found myself hungry again. Slowly I walked towards the kitchen, finding a soup in here that looked absolutely delicious. As I ate it, I became busy with enjoying the flavors of each individual ingredient. Savoring each bite I took.

Eventually though, even eating became boring, so as a distraction I began working on my normal novel which I titled "The Ocean of Stars." It was a fictional novel about a couple, trying to find out if their souls would still be united in the afterlife. They believed that their eternal resting place to be with one another was space, where they'd be stars among the many other stars... or fallen human lives. They spend their lives trying to find the answer until they later die of old age together.

Sighing, my eyes becoming tired of looking at my computer screen, I rubbed them looking towards the clock again to find that another two hours had passed. What was taking Misaki so long? I was almost worried that something had happened to him. I shook my head, no that couldn't be it. Could it be a new project? A new author contract? Sighing again, I leaned back, feeling boredom over flood my mind. As I leaned back in my chair, I removed my glasses and loosened my tie, just as I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Misaki's voice rang. A smile came upon my lips immediately. With haste I ran down the stairs, sweeping him into my arms as soon as he set his messenger bag and jacket down. "Whoa, honey, what's gotten into you?" He said honey, a very slight blush showed.

"I've missed you. You were got for a long time. New assignment?" I asked, letting him down.

"Yes. Not only that, but I had a lot of work on my desk from the two days I took off. It all due by the end of the week. As for new assignments, I've been asked to edit and fact check for a manga author by the name of Kurosawa, Natsuki. Have you heard of him?" I knew him alright. He was a hard man to work for. Now matter how much I wanted to fill my need of Misaki, I needed to bother him as little as possible. Smirking, I leaned in to kiss him. His lips tasted of Mocha and coffee, it was quite delicious. I wanted more, but after taking a deep and calming breath I pulled back.

"Well... I'm hungry for some takeout. It would be more convenient for you." Misaki nodded, smiling as I walked to the phone to place our order.

"Thank you." He said, after I hung up, as he pulled out the manuscripts, his work laptop, and a red pen. If you want, we can still talk."

"What should we talk about?"

"How about... for starters, how was your day?" Misaki asked as he crossed out, typed, and corrected each error and mistake he saw.

Taking the seat across from him, I began telling him about everything as I recalled it all back to memory. I started off with how I had woken up when he had, he blushed when I mentioned that to him, but he didn't say anything, just nodded. As I recalled things from today, I noticed that Misaki seemed to be gaining some weight. Not unhealthy weight, but the kind that helps you gain a better build. "Hey Misaki? I don't know if I'm just imagining this, but you seem to be filling out some... not in a bad way, I was just curious about it." He blushed darker.

"Well... you know how I'm out an extra hour every tuesday, thursday, and friday?" I nodded. "Well, that's because I've been going to the gym. I want to stay fit for you." Chuckling, I leaned towards him, lovingly placing my hand upon his.

"Misaki, that's adorable. But I hope you realize that you don't have to do that for me. I love you just the way you are, even if you were overweight, I'd still love you."

"But still, you're so much more fit that I am. I just... I just want to be healthy for you." I smiled.

"I have an idea, What if you and I go to the gym together on those days? It could be partner support. If you want me to that is..." Misaki looked up at me, smiling a little.

"Well, perhaps we could, for partner support. Your body is perfect the way it is, you don't need to exercise. You've got a pretty good muscle tone as it is." Smirking, I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want me to get bigger than you, eh?" A crooked smile formed from my previous smirk. He blushed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Laughing I leaned in closer, pressing my lips to his cheek and then to his lips.

"You really are adorable when you're angry." Groaning, he began to work on his work and I watched him quietly. He was so perfect... to be honest, if it were legal to marry him, I would have done so by now, maybe if that day ever comes I can complete that dream.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_"I have an idea, What if you and I go to the gym together on those days? It could be partner support. If you want me to that is..." Misaki looked up at me, smiling a little._

_"Well, perhaps we could, for partner support. Your body is perfect the way it is, you don't need to exercise. You've got a pretty good muscle tone as it is." Smirking, I raised an eyebrow._

_"You don't want me to get bigger than you, eh?" A crooked smile formed from my previous smirk. He blushed._

_"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Laughing I leaned in closer, pressing my lips to his cheek and then to his lips._

_"You really are adorable when you're angry." Groaning, he began to work on his work and I watched him quietly. He was so perfect... to be honest, if it were legal to marry him, I would have done so by now, maybe if that day ever comes I can complete that dream._

* * *

**MPOV**

The annoyance of my alarm clock was beginning to get a lot worse. No matter how much I loved being back at work, the alarm clock and me getting up early was the part I hated with every part of my body. Slowly getting up I turned to see Akihiko laying there, so peacefully. I didn't want to leave today, I was getting a huge paycheck though and I wanted to do something special for him. What I wanted to do... I wasn't sure of yet, but I would eventually figure it out.

He looked so peaceful and cute with his hands clutching onto my pillow once I have moved. That was something he had began doing once I had gotten this job at Marukawa Publishing. He would hug it every morning, pressing the side of his face into it. It was quite adorable. Looking at the clock again, I sighed, I really needed to get up, but I really didn't want to. Slowly, I leaned in towards him and pressed y lips to his forehead before getting up.

As I did my normal routine, I couldn't help but smile when I thought about Akihiko. As I grabbed my clothes for the day, I decided on my baby blue dress-up short sleeve shirt, a pair of black khakis, and a light jacket before heading towards the bathroom to take a nice quick shower. The warm water felt amazing as it cascaded down my skin, rushing over every surface and crevice that it could. I had been feeling bad lately. Mostly because I had been getting so much work and having to spend so much time working that when Akihiko wants to "play" with my body, we can't because of my rushed deadlines. We hadn't done anything for a little over a month and it was taking its toll on us both.

I craved it, I wanted to feel his body moving and colliding against mine, I wanted to feel the cool temperature of his hands as they caressed me lovingly. Thankfully though, we wouldn't have to wait too much longer. Due to my hard work, after today, my company is giving me the weekend off to take a break from the himalayan mountains of manuscripts. I was going to use this break to my advantage. I was going to treat Akihiko to something, besides my body, though I didn't know what yet. But other than to treat him... this whole week I had been thinking about ways that I could prove to him how much I loved him. To show him that I wouldn't ever leave him. To have him never doubt that my love for him waivered.

But how? How could I prove it to him? Was there a way to do that? I thought about it more as I wrote him a quick note before leaving.

_Good Morning honey. I'm off to work. I may be home a little later than usual, but don't worry. I'll see you when I get home, Love you!" _

I blushed at the note as I set it on his computer keyboard. Afterwards, I ran and got my jacket and shoes on before grabbing my messenger bag with my three different manuscripts inside and leaving. On my way to the train, I stopped at a local cafe to grab a quick breakfast and coffee. Once I retrieved that I high-tailed it to the train. I waited about five minutes for the train and once inside I thanked that I had left the house a bit earlier than normal. Once I sat down though, the ideas... well thoughts kept coming.

I wanted to prove my love for him... I really did, but I just didn't know how. Were there any legal ways? I could buy a promise ring... but I didn't see that being what I wanted to do for him. Once at my stop, I high-tailed it towards the office. Once inside I felt like I could slow down, but I was having a hard time seeing as they had just waxed the floors and my shoes were sliding everywhere. Unfortunately, in my haste, I ran into Akihiko's brothers friend, Isaka-san. Not that I didn't like him, but why did I have to run into him of all people when I'm in nearly full sprint?

"Whoa Shorty! You alright there? Running from a ghost or something?" Idiot, I laughed inside my head. Was he being sincere when he asked that or was he trying to hassle me, oh who cares.

With a polite smile I nodded to him about being okay. "Yes, I'm alright, sorry. I was just running a little late. I want to get these finished manuscripts turned in as fast as possible."

"I see. So, how are those new projects coming along?"

"I've finished them, so I guess for working so hard those month and a half, the company called me and told me that they're giving me the weekend off."

"That's nice. Well, got business to take care off. Take care."

"You to." After that, I went straight to my cubicle where I began working on some last final edits. Luckily today, I didn't have a huge load of work to do. Sitting there and focusing on my work did help to clear my head a little, but it was still a main subject on my mind. Shaking my head I continued working on a in-progress manga called, The Flowers Heart. It was this romantic anime between two people, who are fighting against their royal families to be together, it was almost like Romeo and Juliet, but a had a very romantic story and ending. No lovers died in this. I chuckled to myself, crossing off and correcting some of the information.

"Misaki? Misaki..." I heard Aikawa's voice, was she calling me? I looked over to see her smiling at me.

"Hi Aikawa-san. How are you today?" She smiled pleasantly at me.

"I'm great, actually just got off of work. You up to go to lunch? It's about time for you to leave too."

"Wait...What? I just got here." Laughing she pointed towards the clock.

"No, you've been here for quite a while." She couldn't stop her giggling which ignited a chain reaction, getting a laugh out of me.

"Man... I've been here that long? Okay, we can go to lunch. I just have to turn in these manuscripts to the head editor and we can go. I'll be about five minutes." With a nod, I walked towards the head manager, Mr. Tsukino. He thanked me and had told me to enjoy my weekend before I bowed and left his office. Once I got my jacket on, I collected everything and Aikawa and I went to a nearby diner. There we had both agreed to pay our half of the meal. I had ordered fried shrimp and chinese style lo mein. Aikawa had gotten a salad with eggs and bacon bits in it. As we ate we conversated about work and how things were at home. Turns out that Aikawa was having her first date tomorrow and was super excited.

I was happy for her, I mean, after all, she was a good woman to get along with, so in all honesty I was shocked that she wasn't married. But that was none of my business. Continuing to eat became a disturbance on my mind, not because I was eating, but because of the thoughts I was having. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't irritated because of what I was thinking about, but because of the complexity of what I was thinking about. "Hey, Misaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright? You seem... sad." She had seen right through me. I just shrugged and had said it was nothing but she leaned in closer. "Misaki-kun, I'm your friend. Please?" Damn... the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but before I say anything to you, you must take an oath of secrecy. You can't tell a soul." She nodded hastily, leaning in really close to me. "Well... I was thinking of ways that I could prove my love to Akihiko, but I'm not sure how to go about it. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I knew that gay marriage isn't yet legal... I don't know what to do. And even if it was legal... I only have $75,920 yen (= $600 US) that I've saved over the past two months." As soon as I finished, her eyes widened.

"Oh, I can help you!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"But... it's not legal yet." She smirked, taking my hand.

"Have you not been keeping with the news Misaki?" I cocked my head to the side, what was she getting at? "It was announced about two weeks ago that gay marriage was now legal in Japan."

"Really?! Wow... I really need to start keeping up with that, but Aikawa... I can't ask you to help me with that. I wanted to get a pair one for me and him, but I don't want to ask you to pay." She glared at me with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Oh hush! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. You both are my friends and I want to help. But if I do, I am so invited to this wedding, and I want to help you two plan it." Well, having a girl to help us plan a wedding would be nice, could add a feminine factor to the special occasion. With a smile I nodded, a blush on my cheeks as I thanked her.

"Thank you Aikawa. It would be nice to have your help. I mean, some feminine advice would be grand. But, I have one condition to this." She nodded. "Akihiko and I can switch and or remove a detail if want to change it or if we don't like it." With haste she took my hands in her and smiled widely.

"DEAL!" Luckily we had already paid the waiter for our meal, because as soon as our deal was made, she took my arm roughly and dragged me to the jewelry shop on the far corner of the street. As we entered, I eyed all of the rings and gulped, I hoped that this wouldn't be too expensive, but at the same time, I wanted to find the perfect one for him. The trouble was there were so many nice ring pairs, but I knew that it would be well worth it in the end.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously: _

"Is everything alright? You seem... sad." She had seen right through me. I just shrugged and had said it was nothing but she leaned in closer. "Misaki-kun, I'm your friend. Please?" Damn... the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but before I say anything to you, you must take an oath of secrecy. You can't tell a soul." She nodded hastily, leaning in really close to me. "Well... I was thinking of ways that I could prove my love to Akihiko, but I'm not sure how to go about it. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I knew that gay marriage isn't yet legal... I don't know what to do. And even if it was legal... I only have $75,920 yen (= $600 US) that I've saved over the past two months." As soon as I finished, her eyes widened.

"Oh, I can help you!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"But... it's not legal yet." She smirked, taking my hand.

"Have you not been keeping with the news Misaki?" I cocked my head to the side, what was she getting at? "It was announced about two weeks ago that gay marriage was now legal in Japan."

"Really?! Wow... I really need to start keeping up with that, but Aikawa... I can't ask you to help me with that. I wanted to get a pair one for me and him, but I don't want to ask you to pay." She glared at me with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Oh hush! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. You both are my friends and I want to help. But if I do, I am so invited to this wedding, and I want to help you two plan it." Well, having a girl to help us plan a wedding would be nice, could add a feminine factor to the special occasion. With a smile I nodded, a blush on my cheeks as I thanked her.

"Thank you Aikawa. It would be nice to have your help. I mean, some feminine advice would be grand. But, I have one condition to this." She nodded. "Akihiko and I can switch and or remove a detail if want to change it or if we don't like it." With haste she took my hands in her and smiled widely.

"DEAL!" Luckily we had already paid the waiter for our meal, because as soon as our deal was made, she took my arm roughly and dragged me to the jewelry shop on the far corner of the street. As we entered, I eyed all of the rings and gulped, I hoped that this wouldn't be too expensive, but at the same time, I wanted to find the perfect one for him. The trouble was there were so many nice ring pairs, but I knew that it would be well worth it in the end.

* * *

**MPOV**

As we walked in, peopled eyed us and glared at Aikawa, I was confused. "Man, that poor boy... he's running around with a cougar." I sighed and glared. I turned on my heels and walked towards the lady.

"Pardon me, but we are not together. She is a friend of mine and is helping to pick out an appropriate ring for my fiancee. Now, please excuse me, I must get going." As I returned towards Aikawa, she smiled, nodding at me as we moved back towards the engagement ring section of the store. As we looked, I noticed that almost all of the rings seemed to look the same. Sighing, I kept looking. I was really hoping to find something that was definitely like my boyfriend, simple, complex, and elegant. I know, sounds like an odd combination of ways to describe someone, but he was a complex person.

"Hey, Misaki-kun! What about this pair, it looks pretty nice." Acknowledging her, I walked towards her. She was right, the rings had been quite amazing, but they weren't what stood out to me as something that Akihiko should wear. As we looked around, I had almost given up on this store.

Why was it so hard... it shouldn't be this hard to pick out a ring, but I just knew that whatever I picked out had to be just perfect for him. 'What is the perfect ring?' I asked myself. The perfect ring... When I thought about the perfect ring, I saw something that looked masculine but also slightly feminine. Not only that, but I saw that it was something elegant while also being simple. I also wanted a nice, delicate looking design somewhere on the ring. I wanted something that spoke both Akihiko and myself, seeing as I was planning on both of us to wear one.

This was so difficult, but I felt like I just couldn't give up. No matter how much I wanted to give up on this store, I just couldn't. Continuously, Aikawa was suggesting rings to me that she thought were nice and I was very grateful to have her here with me for this. I mean, even though I was the one wanting to propose, It was a little confusing.

Walking towards the far corner, I caught something out of the side of my eye, and there they were! Real things of beauty. They were absolutely perfect. 'Engraved Comfort Fit Wedding Bands in Two-Tone Gold crafted from 14 karat yellow and white gold. The design includes an engraved pattern around the center, making the ring look stylish, simple, and elegant.' Had this card read my mind?! It was the perfect choice, how could I pass this up?

"Aikawa-san?" She turned towards me and walked over as I motioned her forward.

"Yes Misaki-kun?"

"I found them!" I said, excitement in my voice.

"Oh yeah?! Which one?!" I pointed towards my new found item and her eyes opened widely. "Sir?" She said to the man behind the counter.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help to this late afternoon?"

"My friend and I were looking at this Engraved Comfort Fit wedding band pair. How much is it?"

"Well, if you're looking at his, It's about 88,211 yen. **(750 US) **If you're looking to have an inscription put on the inside of the rings, that is about an additional 3,528 yen **(30 US)**" I thought about it and I wanted the inscription. I had 600 on me, so I looked towards Aikawa. With a smile she nodded.

"My friend here was looking to put an inscription on the inside of both of the rings. Um... we are both putting our money together to pay the full amount." The man looked at me and smiled.

"You planning on getting engaged?" He asked, kindness all over his voice. I nodded. "He's a very lucky man." Blushing I smiled back politely at him. "So, if you could fill out this paper with your proper information. If you need it instantly, I can have it engraved quickly. Though you might have to wait for a little longer."

"That's okay. I can wait." I say, filling out the sheet. Once I got to the section about an engraving, I smiled, knowing exactly what I wanted to put there. For the first ring, I put '_No matter what, I will always have you ~ Akihiko' _and for the second ring I put, _'No matter what, I will always have you ~ Misaki' _Once I finished, I handed the man the paper and he took the ring pair out of the display case as he took it into a back room.

"I'm so excited for you Misaki-kun. I can't wait for this to happen. When you come back to work, you must tell me how it goes!" Laughing lightly I nodded, giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you, cause without you this wouldn't have been possible." She shrugged and began to invent regular conversation topics as we waited. As we waited and talked, I tried to think about way to pull this off, how was I going to ask him. I was filtering my mind for ideas when the man came back. When I looked over, I was shocked. The man had put the rings in two proposal boxes and had wrapped them both with an intricate red bow on the top. Smiling, I looked towards him and bowed, thanking him before heading towards the exit.

After grabbing my messenger bad, I was heading towards the subway train when Aikawa called me. "Misaki, do you want to get a ride in the car instead?" I shook my head.

"No thanks Aikawa-san. I think I'll take the train to get an idea on how to do this. Thanks very much. I'll see you monday!" I said, making my way down the stairs of the subway. Once inside, I sat down and ideas shifted all over the place in my mind. How was I going to do this? Was there a proper manner in how to do this? Sighing, I leaned back when the perfect idea hit me. I had never done anything like that yet, and tonight was as good a night as any.

Just as I had finished sorting out the order of tonight in my mind, the trains stopped at my exit and without wasting any time, I bolted out of the train, but the stairs, and into the building that was my home. Just before entering, I put the two boxes in my messenger bag. "Misaki?" Akihiko called from his office, smiling a little I said yes to notify him that I was in fact home. "Welcome home baby." He said, smiling at me as he walked out towards the stairs. As he was about to walk down, I was walking up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I kind of want to change out of these clothes." While walking, Akihiko was right on my heels, my heart was racing as I continued, but I took a deep breath, I couldn't let him have the upper hand tonight, that would ruin the order I had in my mind. As I walked into our room, I took off my tie when an idea came to me. I reached into my drawer and pulled out four other ties, all the same color. I set them on the dresser and began to unbutton my shirt. What was the right way to execute this? An idea came to me and I slowly let the shirt slip down my body. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Akihiko take a big breath in. Smiling a little, I undid the belt and just let the pants fall so I was only in my jet back boxers. I also quickly removed my socks and looked him, the five ties behind my back.

"Misaki..." He said, his voice full of passion as he attempted to move me onto the bed. I shook my hand, playfully tsking at him.

"Not so fast honey." I said, attempting my best seductive voice. I then threw the ties onto the bed, one still in my hand and I got behind him and put it over his eyes.

"Misaki... what?"

"I'm taking the lead tonight..." I said as I moved my mouth to his neck and sucked on the skin just under his jaw after I gave it a slow lick down to his collarbone and back up. His breath was becoming heavy as I unbuttoned his shirt. Once I got threw his shirt, I quickly undid his belt, but not before I playfully and forcefully tugged him towards me by the belt and the front of his jeans. I rose up onto my toes to kiss him as I undid the belt and his jeans. I pulled away to loop my fingers into his pants and boxers before forcefully throwing them down as he stepped out of them.

It was not that I turned him so his back was towards the bed and gave him a playful shove as he moved himself towards the middle of the bed, his member standing at full command. I blushed a little at its size, but it was something that I was used to. He had fallen right into my trap and he didn't even know it. Grabbing the other ties, I took his arms and ties them to the top corners of the bed and tied his feet to the bottom corners. He looked so delicious this way... Whoa Misaki..., I chuckled to myself as I slowly crawled up onto the bed, acting almost like a lion, moving towards its prey.

As I moved up his body, I made sure to let my skin move against his, including his member, getting a groan from him. "Please... Misaki, more." He panted. I had him right where I wanted him. I then sat up, now straddling his waist while I lovingly massaged his chest with the palms of my hands.

"Sure." I say as I graze my teeth along his earlobe and make my way down his body, licking and kissing his skin. I stopped at his pectorals where I flicked them with my tongue and suckled them.

"Oh! Misaki!" He groaned, bucking his hips at the sensation. Smiled, I sucked a little harder before moving to the other nipple and did the same thing. Soon, I became bored with just doing that, so I moved further down his body until my face was almost near his member.

I leaned down and gave it a flick with my tongue as I moved it in circles around the tip. His panting became louder and louder, especially when I moved away and blew air towards him. This was killing me just as much as it was killing him. This dominant stuff... I liked it but I also liked it when he was dominant. Just going to have to take turns. Without warning, I moved my hand to the large object beneath his member, and as I moved my mouth onto him, I began gently massaging him there. His moan of satisfaction gave me the okay in my head to continue.

I moved, oddly liking the feeling of me doing this to him. He had done it to me so many times, that I felt I should pay him back, and I think I was. To make the sensation even better, I began making the swallowing motion with my mouth and he seemed to love it. I kept going until I felt him explode in my mouth and manfully, I swallowed ever bit of it. As I pulled away smiling, I figured that I could at least remove his blindfold now. So slowly I moved up and moved my hands to the back of his head where I removed the tie. "Misaki... that was... wonderful."

"I'm not finished yet." I say as I reach into the draw for the lubricant we had. It was embarrassing grabbing that, but when you're a gay couple, there is no natural lubrication there. After applying it there and moving myself to him, I plunged into him, stopping at he moaned. "I'm sorry... are you alright?" He lifted his head and nodded.

"Just... wait a moment please?" I nod, waiting for the signal to continue. It wasn't long until he nodded and I plunged again and again into pure ecstasy. This felt so good, no wonder he liked doing this to me. It wasn't long until we were both lost in pleasure.

* * *

**APOV**

Afterwards I was panting roughly while Misaki thrusted one final time and he fell onto my chest, breathing heavily as I felt his love filling me. "Mi... Misaki..." I breathed happily, still trying to pull my hands away from their trap.

"Oops... sorry, here..." He said, slowly moving up to untie my hands and feet before moving to lay next to me. He cuddled against my body, burying his head into the nape of my sweaty neck.

"Thanks, that feels a bit better. That was really wonderful though. I loved it." Misaki smiled at me, a slowly fading blush upon his cheeks. "I do have a question though. You've never taken the lead before... I loved it, don't get me wrong. I'm just curious, what sparked your dominant nature?" I watched him smile a little as Misaki got up and walked over to the lamp to turn on the light and moved to pull out the bag from the jeweler store. Slowly, he pulled out two boxes with red ribbons wrapped on them. What was this? I was confused. It wasn't until he got up on his knees before me, removed the ribbon, and opened the box that I understood. "Misaki?!" I asked, shocked.

"Akihiko... I know that I'm not exactly the most lovey-dovey person in the world, and I know that I am a little bit younger than you, but we complete each other so well and I feel like after nearly six years I feel like now is the time. Honey... " He said, taking my hand in his, "Will you marry me?" My eyes widened as tears began to come. He... he was asking me to marry him? With a smile I nodded.

"Of course." I said tears falling. I could only ever let him see my tears, in sadness or happiness. I pulled him to me after he removed the ring from the box and onto my finger. My eyes led over to the other box and I gave him a curious look.

"That's the matching ring..." He said, a smile and pink blush on his face. "I wanted people to know that you are engaged and that I am engaged. Aikawa went with me... she helped me pay for the pair. She wants to help us plan it in return for helping pay. I told her that was okay and I-" I stopped him by pressing my lips to his and moved away, grabbing the box before slipping the ring onto his ring finger.

"Thank you so much baby," I said my happy tears falling as I kissed him once more. "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." I moved us so he was underneath me on all fours while I moved behind him and took my turn on his body. It wasn't a really long moment of sexual pleasure, but it was one of the most passionate moments we had ever had. As we laid together, sweating and panting, I pulled him to me as I moved the blanket over us before wrapping my arm around him as I looked at the ring.

"I love you baby..." I said, lifting his hand and kissing the finger where his ring laid. I was shining on the inside, this had been one of the best moments in my life.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Akihiko... I know that I'm not exactly the most lovey-dovey person in the world, and I know that I am a little bit younger than you, but we complete each other so well and I feel like after nearly six years I feel like now is the time. Honey... " He said, taking my hand in his, "Will you marry me?" My eyes widened as tears began to come. He... he was asking me to marry him? With a smile I nodded.

"Of course." I said tears falling. I could only ever let him see my tears, in sadness or happiness. I pulled him to me after he removed the ring from the box and onto my finger. My eyes led over to the other box and I gave him a curious look.

"That's the matching ring..." He said, a smile and pink blush on his face. "I wanted people to know that you are engaged and that I am engaged. Aikawa went with me... she helped me pay for the pair. She wants to help us plan it in return for helping pay. I told her that was okay and I-" I stopped him by pressing my lips to his and moved away, grabbing the box before slipping the ring onto his ring finger.

"Thank you so much baby," I said my happy tears falling as I kissed him once more. "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." I moved us so he was underneath me on all fours while I moved behind him and took my turn on his body. It wasn't a really long moment of sexual pleasure, but it was one of the most passionate moments we had ever had. As we laid together, sweating and panting, I pulled him to me as I moved the blanket over us before wrapping my arm around him as I looked at the ring.

"I love you baby..." I said, lifting his hand and kissing the finger where his ring laid. I was shining on the inside, this had been one of the best moments in my life.

* * *

**APOV**

I woke the next morning, almost feeling as if I were on cloud nine. Honestly, last night had been the best night of my entire life aside from the two first times where Misaki said he loved me and when he began calling me honey. It was an overwhelming experience where I wasn't able to comprehend anything besides the fact that Misaki was asking me to marry him and that we would be husband and husband soon. I wanted to have our wedding not too long from now, I just wanted him to be officially mine, then that ownership thing could actually be turned into a joke.

As my eyes adjusted, my mind first found the ring on my left hand which was interlaced with Misaki's left hand as he slept. The combination together was adorable. Eventually, I wanted to get up and stretch a bit. Not only had the engagement been exciting, but also the fact that Misaki had taken the lead, it was exciting. He loved me and trusted me enough to do that. It was heart warming. I didn't know how I could thank him, but I would surely find a way.

Slowly, I unlatched myself from my fiance and made my way towards the bathroom to start a bubble bath. It hadn't taken long and the water felt amazingly warm and soothing. When I returned, Misaki was still in the same sleeping position, so quickly I latched out hands together, both of our rings showing. Not only that, but I also took a picture of Misaki as he slept before slipping the camera phone onto the nightstand. I looked towards the clock to see that it was nearly one in the afternoon. We could surely tire each other out, that was for sure.

"Misaki?" I asked, breathing hot air into his ear.

"Honey... we just went a whole round last night... I'm kind of sore, not now." I chuckled before turning him onto his back and giving him a kiss.

"I don't want to have sex baby... I want to take a bath together, a nice soothing bubble bath." Misaki playfully glared at me before smiling.

"Okay... let's go." Instead of allowing him to get up, I grabbed him up into my arms and quickly grabbed the phone before carrying him to the bath. It wasn't until we were both situated in the warm water that Misaki had fully woken up, his normal and adorable blush coming. "Good Morning baby. How are you feeling this morning?" He shrugged, a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty good. I feel great. I'm so happy that you wanted to marry me." Chuckling, I pulled him closer as he blushed and was looking forward, almost as if he was spaced out as we sat in the warm water. So I took the opportunity to pull him so he was laying against my chest, the bubbles were around us, his blush was radiant, his eyes were sparkling... and I took a photo of us together, a smile on my face. Why was I taking a picture? Well, I had an author's website where I would post on there once and a while about my life. I decided that I wanted to post a photo of us together to let everyone know that we were together and that we were happy.

After setting the phone on a counter next to the tub, I just focused on Misaki and our future together. I could see the wedding in my mind already. It was going to be simple, elegant, and beautiful. I'll be waiting at the altar for Misaki in a black tuxedo and Misaki will come down the aisle with a white tuxedo and a bouquet of deliciously aromatic flowers. Sighing, I smiled, leaning my head back as we sat in the bath together. "Hey?" Misaki asked.

"Yes?"

"I noticed you taking a picture of us, why?" Damn, well it's better he knows then for him to get upset about it later because I hadn't said anything.

"Well... remember that fan page I have? Well I wanted to post a photo of our faces together, basically a way to say that I've met the person I love with all my heart and I want to be happy... a good way to maybe get the fangirls off my back." I said, looking him in the eyes. He chuckled.

"I don't think that will help at all... I mean, I'm sure the girls will chase you anyways. You're attractive."

"Thanks Misaki." I said, blushing, as we got out of the tub. Misaki was about to grab a towel when I grabbed it instead and began to sensually to dry off his body. His sigh let me know that he enjoyed it, but to be honest, just like him, I was a little soar. Despite Misaki's smaller body frame, his member was quite impressive in size. I blushed even thinking about it. And not only was his size great... I had never been on the receiving end in my entire life, it was new, but I liked it. I liked getting the love I was giving out. Even if it did hurt a little the next day.

As we got dressed and exited the room. I grabbed the phone and interlaced our hands together to get a picture of our rings together and then I got a picture of us together. For the picture, Misaki was on my back like I was giving him a piggyback ride while is head rested upon the nape of my neck and his lips pressed against my cheek happily. Once he found out that I was going to post this onto my fan page and why he was all for the posting of the pictures. It seemed a little odd that he was all for it, but I wasn't complaining. Maybe he was thinking like I was, how he wanted to let people know that we were together, we were each other's lover, and that nobody was going to get in the way of that.

After taking the pictures, I went onto my computer and posted them, smiling as I saw them show up on the loading doc. Above the photos were was a text box and I began writing.

_I received the biggest surprise of my life last night. My boyfriend of nearly six years proposed to me last night. I am filled with joy and I am so happy and look forward to marrying him in the near future. He is so sweet, caring, and loving, but despite his shy and stubborn nature, I love him. I wanted to share this with my most adorned fans! I will later post photos of the wedding when it happens. Stay strong and healthy. As a side note, my next novel will be out soon. I want to thank all of my fans for sticking with me for all these years and I look forward to seeing your reactions to my next novel. _

After I finished typing, I smiled and pressed the post button. Soon after I had posted, it took only a couple mere seconds before the comments were flooding in. Misaki was behind me now, sitting in a different chair until I pulled him onto my lap instead. As we watched the comments roll in, I smiled at Misaki. We hadn't read any yet because we had chosen to wait until the flow slowed down. "Misaki... I just want to say that even though I don't think any of my fans will be rude, but if any post anything rude on this post I will be obligated to remove their post." Misaki blushed and nodded.

It took nearly two hours for the flow to slow and eventually stop. And when I finally opened the comments, I couldn't help but smile.

_He is so cute! You look great together! Congratulations!_

_I'm so jealous, he's hot. Can we share? - _This comment had made Misaki and I laugh.

_I love you two together. You look like a match made in heaven!_

_Wait? You're gay? That's awesome! Don't be afraid to be who you are!_

_Can I come to this wedding? I know it's going to absolutely fabulous!_

_Now this is shocking, I never would have thought that he was gay... now I feel bad for messaging him a bunch of fangirl stuff._

Needless to say, the list went on and on. It wasn't until we reached about the thirtieth comment that we stopped reading and I shut down the computer. Instead, we went downstairs to watch the tv news and cuddle together. And as soon as I had reached the remote and turned on the tv, I was on the news... here comes the media extravaganza.

_Hello and good evening from your celebrity news partners! I'm your host Nakamura Ayumu! Here's Tokyo's daily buzz. Many were brought to shock today when famous writer Usami Akihiko had posted on his fan site earlier this afternoon. He posted about his engagement to his fiance who is in fact a male whose name is Takahashi Misaki! Who would have thought that his majesty himself would have been gay? As part of his announcement he posted photos of them together. Looks like one of the most eligible bachelor's is no longer on the market. To be honest, this kills our lady dreams, but we couldn't be happier for him. Congratulations to the wonderful couple. Now onto the new rising star Saruwatari Risa's new fashion magazine..._

I looked over towards Misaki to see him blushing. "How did they find out my name? You didn't even put it on the post." I shrugged.

"They probably went searching for it. They'll do anything for a good story. But... I will admit, I like it that people have noticed that you're mine." I said as I playfully pulled his body towards mine before passionately pressing my lips against his. Our lips moved together fluidly as our hands traveled over each other's bodies as we made out in the living room. Just as we were getting to the good part, there was a knock on the front door and the key began to turn, the only person who could have a ket was Takahiro... We could hear the conversation through the door.

_"Takahiro... sweetheart, don't you think we should have called first? I mean this is last minute."_

_"Nah, I'm his brother and I want to celebrate this most wonderful moment with him!" _Takahiro said excitedly.

Within seconds after we sat up and fixed everything, the door flew open and there was Takahiro, Manami, and Mahiro. "Congratulations! Come on lazy bones! We need to celebrate!"

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

_I looked over towards Misaki to see him blushing. "How did they find out my name? You didn't even put it on the post." I shrugged._

_"They probably went searching for it. They'll do anything for a good story. But... I will admit, I like it that people have noticed that you're mine." I said as I playfully pulled his body towards mine before passionately pressing my lips against his. Our lips moved together fluidly as our hands traveled over each other's bodies as we made out in the living room. Just as we were getting to the good part, there was a knock on the front door and the key began to turn, the only person who could have a ket was Takahiro... We could hear the conversation through the door._

_"Takahiro... sweetheart, don't you think we should have called first? I mean this is last minute."_

_"Nah, I'm his brother and I want to celebrate this most wonderful moment with him!" Takahiro said excitedly._

_Within seconds after we sat up and fixed everything, the door flew open and there was Takahiro, Manami, and Mahiro. "Congratulations! Come on lazy bones! We need to celebrate!"_

* * *

**MPOV**

After Takahiro bursted in, AKihiko and I both just realized that we were shirtless and that I was laying my head in his lap. My brother blushed darkly. "Hello Takahiro." Akihiko spoke softly, showing happiness in his appearance.

"Hi Takahiro. Thanks for letting me lay in your lap, hun." I said, I found my brother's blush becoming darker. Was he getting embarrassed? Was it about me saying hun? I just chuckled to myself after I pulled on my zip-up sweater and swept Mahiro into my arms. He was the most adorable thing ever and I would never cease to think that. "Hello Mahiro. How is my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew." Scowling, I laughed and put him down on the floor before my brother pulled me into a hug.

"Misaki! I've missed you." He said as they all came in. Slowly we ushered our way towards the large seating area before we began talking. When I looked towards my brother again, he was pouting. Why? He was full of mixed emotions today... Oh... I understood it now. "Misaki... I'm upset that you didn't tell me that you were planning to propose... I'm sad. You never told your older brother." He pouted again. I felt a little guilty now... I should have told him.

"I'm so sorry... I just," I couldn't find the right words to use. "I wanted to tell you the day after, but then the whole media thing happened, so I was going to wait. I know... I should have told you about it, I'm so sorry." I bowed to him. I really felt bad. I should have told him about it, but what's done is done. I felt Takahiro place his hand on my shoulder.

"Misaki, it's okay. You're leading your own life and things happen. Good things. I'm not mad, I promise. Just next time promise to not leave me out of the loop?" He asked, his mouth taking on the smile of a small child. I nodded and looked him in the eyes before nodding once more. My brother was very forgiving. Way more forgiving than I thought he could be. It shocked me that he was okay with it, but still, I could feel the swelling guilt in my gut. I began to tear up, but I took in a deep breath before smiling and pulling him into a brotherly hug.

After hugging each other, we all took seats on the couches. We had one on one side and one on the other. Manami, Takahiro, and Mahiro sat on the couch across from us. "Okay! I can't help myself! Do asked who again?" Manami asked.

I rose my hand. "I did." A squeal rang from her throat in happiness as she grabbed Akihiko and I's hands, eyeing the rings. She blushed brightly in happiness at my confession and right before everyibe, Akihiko kissed my cheek. At the same time if the squeal, Manami took our hands in hers.

"These are beautiful." Manami said, gripping our hands lightly in hers. "Also, I must say that I loved that cute post you made about Misaki proposing to you. Very cute and heart warming. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Akihiko and I said at the same time. It was long after that that we had began to eat dinner. I had made Hawaiian Pork stir-fry, and rice. It was quite delicious. Although we were having a wonderful night, it had slowly came to an end all too quickly. When I had made the offer to let my brother's family stay the night, they had politely rejected. I guess they had work or something. So instead we just settled with saying good night and see you later.

Overall it had been a great night, and I had been happy with the way it had turned out. After they had left, Akihiko helped me to clean the dishes and put away left-overs and just after we decided to sit together and watch the news. Shockingly, the news about our engagement seemed to be on every major and minor news and gossip channels. After eventually settling on one, I laid my head down in Akihiko's lap, falling asleep, only to feel him pick me up, carry me to our bed, and kiss me on the cheek before saying good night.

This was why I loved him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, just wanted to hurry and get to the next coming chapter. To be honest I was having a slight amount of writers block and I now that I've got my creativity back, LET'S WRITE!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_Overall it had been a great night, and I had been happy with the way it had turned out. After they had left, Akihiko helped me to clean the dishes and put away left-overs and just after we decided to sit together and watch the news. Shockingly, the news about our engagement seemed to be on every major and minor news and gossip channels. After eventually settling on one, I laid my head down in Akihiko's lap, falling asleep, only to feel him pick me up, carry me to our bed, and kiss me on the cheek before saying good night._

_This was why I loved him._

* * *

**MPOV**

I woke up on Monday to cold hands moving slowly and sensually around on my body, his hands moving down towards my member. It hadn't been touched in a while, but adding to his hand temperature, it almost excited me immediately. I groaned, but moaned quietly, clutching the sheets in my tight hands as they got sweaty. "Aki... Akihiko..." I moaned as Akihiko turned me towards him as he continued to pleasure me. I couldn't help but to open my eyes and look at him.

This was too early for this, but I let him continue, it was nice to be touched, to be caressed like this. Now that we were engaged, Akihiko almost made it his mission to have me in his arms, especially if we weren't in the sack together. As my mind cleared, I blushed as the pleasure intensified. "Misaki, you're blush, it's quite adorable." I glared at him slightly through my pleasured expression and as revenge, I moved my hand to him as well and began to put friction against him. His groan made me smile, I knew I was doing my job right. "You're getting better at this..." He breathed, his voice low and raspy.

Just from this start, I knew that it was going to be a good day.

Aside from having that amazing and yet sudden sexual activity that happened this morning, I was absolutely cheerful. I stood in the kitchen, preparing almost a porridge. As I cooked, I thought about this past weekend, thinking about what all had happened. We had received a visit from Akihiko's father, mother, and his brother, believe it or not.

When they arrived, I had immediately began to make tea, and I couldn't help but wonder and hope that his father wouldn't be here to try and break us up again. But, it had actually been the opposite of that. His father had actually been super happy and very congratulatory of us. Though, his mother was different. I could tell that she didn't want the two of us to be together, but what more could she say? We were already engaged to be married. His brother didn't really talk, just seemed indifferent about the whole thing.

When they were all settled in, they began to ask questions, which I assumed they would.

"So, for this wedding, who is going to be the bridal groom?" I raised my hand. I had already told Akihiko that I would be doing that part. Not only was I the slightly more feminine one in our relationship, but he was a hell of a lot bigger than me in height, it just made sense to me.

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" His father asked.

"Well, my brother is going to do the honors." His father cocked his head to the side.

"What about you par-" Akihiko stopped him.

"Dad, I don't think that's-" This time it was my turn to stop Akihiko. I shook my head.

"Well, my parents were both killed in a car crash when I was eight years old. So, my brother, his wife, and their son are the only family besides Akihiko that I have. So, my brother is going to walk me down the aisle." I said, my eyes glazing over just a little bit at the memory of my parents, may they rest in peace.

"You're going to wear a white tuxedo I hope." His mother said, like I said, rude. I nodded, that seemed to be a simple enough answer. Although, despite all the questions, it had been a great day.

* * *

It was now that I was heading back to work, and when I arrived, everyone was non-stop congratulating me. It took me a while to be able to sit down at my desk. Though, not even five minutes after that, Aikawa showed up and sat next to me. "So, congratulations Misaki-kun! I got these for you!" More sweets, I smiled. I took them from her, thanking her over and over as I put the treats on my desk.

"Thank you so much Aikawa." She smiled and nodded.

"I can't even get over how romantic you were about it! It was almost straight out of a fairy tale. I'm actually going over to the house today to go over another script with your fiance. Do you want a message delivered or anything?" I blushed nodded.

"Yes, please tell him that I love him and I will see him when I get off of work on a little while. Please tell him that I prepared his lunch and that it's in the refrigerator and to heat it for two minutes." Aikawa smiled at me. "What?"

"You're just so sweet!" I blushed and she winked at me, placing a friendly kiss on my cheek. "I'll be sure to tell him. I'll see you later." She smiled and went into her office, grabbing her work bag before waving to me again and entering the elevator. I went back to my work, focusing on the new manga I was editing. '_When does the heartbreaking breath supply the thought?' _The writer I was editing for knew how to make his sentences almost shakespearean. It was cool. As I began using my handy-dandy red pen on the draft script, I heard my name being called.

"Mr. Takahashi, The manager would like to see you." My eyes widened. I hoped I hadn't done anything wrong. Quickly, I neatly put the document into my drawer and walked towards the office. Once I was inside, I was met by the manager, Junichiro Chiba. He was very respected in the editor department and I, or we rather, all looked up to him.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi. Would you like some tea?" Was I in trouble? It would be rude if I refused.

"Yes please. Thank you sir." I said to him, moving to sit after he gestured for me to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. "I'm not in trouble, am I sir?" My boss turned around, his eyes wide and he chuckled. I was confused... He was laughing? I couldn't be in trouble.

"What would make you think that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Forgive me if I sound rude, but why did you call for me?" I asked curiously and my boss handed me my tea. I bowed my head in thanks and took a sip.

"Well, I called you in because I wanted to say congratulations! I'm very happy to see that your engaged and I wanted to congratulate you. And to Akihiko Usami." He smiled and so did I.

"Thank you sir." I smiled politely and he nodded.

"Not only that Mr. Takahashi, I wanted to also invite the two of you out to dinner with my wife and I." My eyes widened.

"Are you sure sir?!" My boss chuckled again.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Thank you so much sir. What time?" As he filled me in on the details, I sat thinking about how things had began to get better for my fiance and I. I smiled and after leaving my boss's office, called Akihiko. The dial tone rang about two times before I heard him pick up.

"Hello Honey." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice and smiled as well. Luckily for my, my fiance was free to go to dinner. After hanging up, I got back to my work, finishing it early and turning it in to the chief editor. I walked out, bumping into Isaka on the way. He didn't seem to notice me which, as rude as it may sound, made me happy. He could be the one to tease you until you are completely angry. Once I got on the train, I started to think about which suit I should wear. Should I wear my blue suit, black suit, gray suit... this was hard, maybe I should just let Akihiko pick for me. I laughed as the train stopped for a moment, and I saw Nowaki get on the train and I waved. He saw me and smiled, moving to sit next to me.

"Hello Misaki." I nodded.

"Hello Nowaki, how are you?"

"I'm well. I saw your engagement on the news, congratulations." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much." He nodded and we just walked about random things the rest of the ride. We found that we were going to be getting off at the same exit. Nowaki was going to his flower shop and I followed. When Nowaki asked, I told him I was going to get a bouquet for my fiance. The smile on his face was wide and I blushed. While I was in there, I found a perfect flower bouquet. It had peach colored roses and baby's breath in it. The flowers cost me 6000 yen **(48.32$ US) **but I didn't mind the expense. I was just looking forward to seeing his face when I gave these to him.

When I finally arrived home, I decided to hide the bouquet behind my back, walking inside seeing Aikawa and Akihiko on the couch going over both his new boy love manga and his new serious novel called, Lives Within the Stars. I couldn't not smile at the way Akihiko looked when he saw me enter the house. He excused himself for a moment, Aikawa following. "Welcome Home baby." Akihiko said, I blushed and nodded.

"Thanks honey." I said, my blush growing deeper. It was then that Aikawa started quietly fangirling to herself and that Akihiko questioned what was behind my back. I pulled the flowers from behind my back. "I never really got a chance to thank you for agreeing to marry me, so I got you these." I said, handing them to him and Akihiko held them close to his chest, breathing in their lovely scent.

"Thank you Misaki. These are beautiful." Without even acknowledging that Aikawa was here, he pulled me forward and full on kissed me, holding me to him. That little action itself made Aikawa explode with happiness and pulled away, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome." I patted his chest. "We should get ready for dinner." With a nod, we walked Aikawa to the door and walked up to our room, where Akihiko suggested that I wear my gray suit, which he was right, looked good for this occasion. When we left, we were headed towards a fancy restaurant with five star food. I was hoping I could eat appropriately. The dinner itself was quite nice and it was nice to speak with my boss outside of the work building. Not only that, but the food was incredible. One of the best meals I had ever had in my life.

When we did finally leave, we went home and I moved to the office to finish the very little work I had to complete, which was only about three pages. This author that I was editing for was quite incredible with their words, but not as incredible as Akihiko. I blushed, moving away from my desk before getting into relaxing home attire. On my way downstairs, I noticed Akihiko was on the computer and I walked around, hugging him from behind. When I saw what he was looking at, my eyes widened. "You're looking at wedding and reception things? Why now?" I asked curiously, just as Akihiko kissed my cheek, patting his knee for me to come sit there.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible." I blushed and nodded.

"Okay, lets look at this together." Akihiko smiled and hugged me close to him while I sat in his lap. This was how we spend most of our evening together, sitting together, relaxing in each others arms. Even though a couple years ago, this would have really embarrassed me, it no longer did, I actually really enjoyed it.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously: **_

_When we did finally leave, we went home and I moved to the office to finish the very little work I had to complete, which was only about three pages. This author that I was editing for was quite incredible with their words, but not as incredible as Akihiko. I blushed, moving away from my desk before getting into relaxing home attire. On my way downstairs, I noticed Akihiko was on the computer and I walked around, hugging him from behind. When I saw what he was looking at, my eyes widened. "You're looking at wedding and reception things? Why now?" I asked curiously, just as Akihiko kissed my cheek, patting his knee for me to come sit there._

_"I want to marry you as soon as possible." I blushed and nodded._

_"Okay, lets look at this together." Akihiko smiled and hugged me close to him while I sat in his lap. This was how we spend most of our evening together, sitting together, relaxing in each others arms. Even though a couple years ago, this would have really embarrassed me, it no longer did, I actually really enjoyed it._

* * *

**APOV **

I was glad that there were no windows in my bedroom because I was able to sleep in without noticing the bright light of the day and Misaki was the same way. When I woke, I could feel the exhaustion in my body, but I knew that that was partially my fault for staying up all night with Misaki looking at wedding ideas. I looked forward, seeing Misaki's cute looking face sleeping before me. He was so adorable when he slept. Sometimes I couldn't resist caressing his face gently in my hand, and today was one of those days.

I felt to lucky to have him, to be able to hold him to me. It was one of the best feelings in the world. While we were looking online at wedding ideas, Misaki had fully thrown himself into the conversation, happily saying what he liked and didn't like. It was nice to see him so happy. I smiled just thinking about it. I leaned forwards, pressing my lips to his forehead and to his cheek before getting up carefully. He left to shower and while in the shower, he thought happily about the wedding to come that they had decided to have in two and a half months. The smell of my old spice soap made me feel relaxed and I got out, drying myself and dressing into my normal house clothing of a t-shirt and denim jeans.

I walked back into our bedroom to put my clothes and towel into the hamper, seeing that Misaki had kicked his comforter off. I chuckled quietly and walked over to pulled the blanket back over his body. With one final kiss on Misaki's temple, I walked out and went into my office, having something I wanted to do on my mind. I was going to make and send out the wedding invitations. I smiled as I found the perfect black and white background. For the text, I wrote, "You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Akihiko Usami and Misaki Takahashi. On Tuesday afternoon, May 16th at four o'clock at Mitsui Garden." Before printing them, I found a photo that I had taken the day after Misaki had proposed to me where we were snuggled together and I placed it on the invitation somewhere. After seeing the invitation complete, I smiled and began to print out one for each person we had said we wanted there last night. Aikawa, Manami, Takahiro, Mahiro, Isaka, Nowaki, Hiroki, my father; Fuyuhiko Usamie, my brother Haruhiko, my cousin Kaoruko, Misaki's boss and his wife, and a couple to our closest colleagues.

After printing each one out on cardstock paper and putting them into mail envelopes, I got up and took them to my mailbox, sending them in bulk. Afterwards, I went back up to the apartment and decided that I wanted to try my hand at making breakfast for Misaki. With stealth, I snuck into his office and pulled a cookbook from his bookshelf, taking it downstairs with me. As I flipped through the pages, I found a recipe that looked delicious. "Hmmm, rice porridge? It looks delicious. Okay, need to follow step-by-step. I looked at the book and it asked for rice, butter, milk, salt, sugar, vanilla, cinnamon, and water. Those ingredients seemed simple enough.

I began to read the recipe to myself. "Boil Water... put in rice and butter... put in milk and salt... turn down heat... stir in sugar and vanilla..." As I did this, I made sure to be really careful. I wanted this to taste as good as possible without making a huge mess. Everything seemed to be going well and I was becoming very proud of myself. Perhaps I could practice cooking with Misaki is at work! Then I could get better and he could come home to home cooked meals instead of cooking himself.

Only a few seconds later after I had put the porridge into a bowl, Misaki was waking downstairs in his boxers and I blushed, smiling at his appearance, he must have just been on his way to use the restroom, but I could here is curious sniffing of the house. Must be the porridge. I chuckled and put the coffee out. "Good Morning honey!" Misaki blushed and smiled.

"Good Morning baby." Misaki came to the table and looked at me. "Did you cook by yourself?" I nodded.

"Of course. Who else could have cooked it, silly?" Misaki rolled is eyes and sat down while smiling at me.

"Itadakimasu." We both said before eating and Misaki's eyes went wide.

"This is delicious!" I chuckled and smiled.

"Thanks honey." After breakfast was over and the dishes were all put away, Misaki hugged me from behind. I could see his blushing and it was adorable. I only had one thing on my mind now, and I was very happy. Without hesitation, I spun around and grabbed Misaki up, throwing him over my shoulder before I took him to our room, gently, but playfully throwing him on the bed, moving forwards where my knee was in between his. Misaki's eyes were wide.

"Akihiko?!" He said, playing like he didn't want this, but I knew he did, as did I. I leaned downwards while slipping one of my hands into the elastic hem of his boxers, pulling them down to reveal his member. He was so beautiful. It was weird to think that his small body held this beautiful of a piece. Honestly, his member was about 8.5 inches long, which was surprisingly long. He was also five inches around, don't ask how I know all this. I'm actually bigger than him though. Mine is about ten inches long and it's pretty wide. I was excited to have some fun with him.

I leaned forwards more, pressing my lips to his. When we would pull away, our lips would make noises of unwilling departure. I chuckled when I pulled back, Misaki whined like a child when I pulled away to remove my shirt. He was quite adorable and I loved him so much for it. His body was pink with love and his breathing was fast and shallow. He watched me, his hands holding onto my jeans. "Dammit, Akihiko, you always make me hot... even when I don't want it..." Misaki blushed as my hands began to rub all over his body. I knew he wanted it, there was no way he could hide that from me. The warmth of his skin radiated against mine and it made me smile.

"You know you like it." I teased, grazing my teeth along his earlobe and placing my lips on the point just beneath his jaw where I began to suck on his skin, giving him a love bite. All the foreplay we had done couldn't equal the final act, where we were actually connected together. This time I took the lead. As soon as my member had entered him, Misaki's moans were loud, passionate, and very sensual. His moans made the moment even more romantic. He looked so amazingly beautiful and I couldn't help but think that I couldn't wait for this man to be mine.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously:**_

_"You know you like it." I teased, grazing my teeth along his earlobe and placing my lips on the point just beneath his jaw where I began to suck on his skin, giving him a love bite. All the foreplay we had done couldn't equal the final act, where we were actually connected together. This time I took the lead. As soon as my member had entered him, Misaki's moans were loud, passionate, and very sensual. His moans made the moment even more romantic. He looked so amazingly beautiful and I couldn't help but think that I couldn't wait for this man to be mine._

* * *

**MPOV - TWO MONTHS LATER**

What was going on? Why was my body feeling this way? The heat that was running throughout my body was arousing and I didn't understand it. That wasn't until I woke up to see my fiance rubbing his hands all over me, rubbing my crotch with the palm of his hand. I groaned and chuckled tiredly, turning the other way where I was now face to face with him. I looked up to see his happy but also mischevious face. I smiled and moved up so I was face to face with him, and pressed my lips to his. His lips were one of the best things in the world to me. They were warm, which shocked me, but they were also very soft and loving. I pulled back to see a blush on his face. His one hand wrapped around me, gripping my rear in his hand. I chuckled and shook my head. "No, we have to wait." His face went from happy to a very frustrated pout. Almost like a child about to throw a temper tantrum.

"But why? I've been forced to wait all month. I'm out of Misaki." In that moment, his lips attack mine, his arms wrapped around me almost to tightly. His lips moved against mine in romantic urgency. My heartbeat was moving faster and beating harder, feeling like it was going to beat right out of my chest. He felt this and chuckled against me as he used his lips to separate mine, moving his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened. Of course I was aroused and very turned on, but we couldn't. I wanted to wait for the honeymoon, it would be more special to me that way. With some effort, I managed to get myself out of his arms and off of the bed.

I looked back at Akihiko and his expression was nothing of not hysterical. "Get back in here, I wasn't finished with you." I blushed and laughed lightly before walking over to my dresser and pulling out clothes for myself.

"Sorry, but I have to get ready to meet with my brother. I'm getting my tuxedo today." I smiled and so did he, I think he realized why I was being a little quick today. "Only half a month left. Just think of how the sex will be on the honeymoon. That should be enough motivation." I said, placing a kiss on his cheek before gooing into the shower. After undressing, I stepped in, loving the feel of the warm water cascading over my skin., 'damn it Akihiko...' I thought. Because of him, I now had an erection... why did he have to rub his hands all over my body. I mean, of course, I like it, but on a day where I'm supposed to meet my brother, it's not good.

Now not seeing much of a choice, I leaned back against a wall and reached down, touching my member. I gasped because of how sensitive it felt. Akihiko really brought the sensual demon out of me. Leaning back against the shower wall for support, I began to move my hand from base to tip, the falling water adding more of a pleasurable feeling. I bit my lips, trying to quiet down any moan that might escape, but it was a hard attempt. "Hmmmm... so this is why your showers take so long." Akihiko?! I looked over to see him undressed and halfway in the shower. I blushed to brightly that it felt like my cheeks would burn.

"No, No! I mean... I was just washing... and and." Akihiko stepped in and moved my hands above my head against the shower wall and he was up against me, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

"Don't lie to me. I saw what you were doing." I blushed darker. "And it turned me on." He looked down now, at my very obvious and very painful erection. "I won't have sex with you, but consider this helping out." He reached down, and gripped my member in his large and cold hand. I yelped and bit my lip, closing my eyes. "No, open your eyes and look at me, or you will have to go see Takahiro with this... problem of yours." How could he be so cruel? I hesitated for a moment, before opening my eyes and looking at him as his hand ran over my member tightly. My moans escaped me loudly and deeply. "That's right Misaki." Why was he teasing me.

My hands were above my head so there was no way I could escape him. His hand was moving from base to tip, at first slowly until he moved us more into the water where he began to rub harder and faster than ever before. I couldn't stop bucking my hips, wanting the release to come over me. I moaned loudly, my head falling back as I managed to get one of my hands free and moved it down to his member and began to reciprocate what he was doing to me.

In no time at all he was moaning to and by some miracle we had came together, our release falling and swallowing us whole. After we were done, we were in there breathing heavily, thought after a couple minutes, Akihiko had filled his hand with my shampoo after washing his hands with the soap in the shower and began to later it in my hair. This was relaxing me, settling my roaring heartbeat. "Aki... Akihiko." I said as he leaned me forwards and helped me rinse out my hair. After the shampoo was gone, I turned around and washed him too.

We then truly realized how long we had been in there when the water began to run cold. With haste we got out and made out way towards our bedroom where I put on my clothes and he just put on his boxers. I guessed he wasn't going to be leaving the house tonight, so he didn't see the need to get all fancy. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I began to start making coffee. Coffee Grounds... Check. Filters... Check. Water... Check! As I finished putting everything in and started it, the phone began to ring.

I walked over and picked it up just as Akihiko came down the stairs. "Hello?"

"Misaki?" It was Takahiro.

"Hello brother! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm waiting for you down at the cafe across the street." I nodded and looked at the clock.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a couple minutes." Hanging up, I turned around to see my fiance looking at me with a smile. I smiled as well and pointed to the coffee maker. "The coffee should be done in a couple minutes. Remember to use the heat-safe mugs." Akihiko nodded. "Also, there is some pre-prepared lunch for you in the fridge. Microwave it for about two minutes." My fiance smiled.

"Okay. Now go before your brother comes up here to get you." I nodded. "Oh, by the way, here, take this." He handed me an envelope. "Don't open it until you get to the tuxedo shop." I nodded and was about to walk away when he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled away, a smile on his face and I walked away, a blush on my face. Waving, I put my shoes on, grabbed my wallet and left. It took a good two minutes to get to the bottom floor and once I was there, I crossed the street to the cafe where I saw my brother sitting at a table near one of the windows. I walked in, asking for a black coffee and sat down across from my brother.

"Hello Nii-chan." I said, chuckling lightly to myself.

"Hello Misaki. How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm well. How are Mahiro and Manami?" My brother nodded.

"They are well. They are actually going to meet us at the tuxedo shop." My eyes widened, but I smiled. After finishing our coffee, we walked down to the parlor which was only about three blocks away. When we got in, we sat there waiting for a worker to come out and get us. It wasn't long until a woman came out to greet us.

"Sorry about that. My name is Mei. Who is my bride or groom?" I raised my hand.

"My names Misaki." She shook my hand.

"And who is all with you today?" I smiled.

"My brother, my sister in law, and my nephew." With a nod we were led back. Throught the time that we were there, I couldn't find anything I wanted, until I came across a very promising tuxedo. I was all white except for the vest and tie. Both of them were a light baby blue with small white lines going in a diagonal direction down the fabric. I smiled and as soon as I tried it on, I knew that it was the one. I walked out of the dressing room to show my family and all of them were so happy for me.

"Misaki..." My brother cried. "It's perfect. I'm so happy that my brother is getting married." I smiled and looked at Mahiro.

"What do you think?" Mahiro smiled.

"Love it!" He cheered in his small voice. I turned towards the lady.

"I'll take it. How much is it?" She smiled.

"50,244 yen." My eyes widened as well as my brothers. I sighed and looked at him and remembered the envelope that Akihiko had given me. He had said to not open it until I was here, so I opened it.

'Misaki, Get which ever tuxedo you like. I want you to pick one that you like and love. I don't care about the price. Use this credit card if you don't have the necessary amount needed. I love you, Akihiko." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, is it possible to pay with money and pay the rest on the credit card?" She nodded with a smile. I smiled and nodded. "Then, I will take this one."

"And it's magically a perfect fit. You won't even need to have it altered. You could take it home with you today if you wish." I smiled and nodded happily and looked over at my brother as I followed the woman to the register. After paying for it and putting it in a safe clean bag, I went to my brother's house with it and put it in his closet in his room.

"Thank you brother for letting me keep it here." My brother smiled.

"No need to thank me. So, I'll see you the night before the wedding?" I nodded and hugged him before heading back home. I was so happy, nothing could put me in a bad mood whatsoever.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously:**_

_"I'll take it. How much is it?" She smiled._

_"50,244 yen." My eyes widened as well as my brothers. I sighed and looked at him and remembered the envelope that Akihiko had given me. He had said to not open it until I was here, so I opened it._

_'Misaki, Get which ever tuxedo you like. I want you to pick one that you like and love. I don't care about the price. Use this credit card if you don't have the necessary amount needed. I love you, Akihiko." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, is it possible to pay with money and pay the rest on the credit card?" She nodded with a smile. I smiled and nodded. "Then, I will take this one."_

_"And it's magically a perfect fit. You won't even need to have it altered. You could take it home with you today if you wish." I smiled and nodded happily and looked over at my brother as I followed the woman to the register. After paying for it and putting it in a safe clean bag, I went to my brother's house with it and put it in his closet in his room._

_"Thank you brother for letting me keep it here." My brother smiled._

_"No need to thank me. So, I'll see you the night before the wedding?" I nodded and hugged him before heading back home. I was so happy, nothing could put me in a bad mood whatsoever._

* * *

**MPOV**

The stars were shining beautifully tonight and they were wonderful. I knew that this, or had a feeling rather, that my parents were looking down at us, blessing up and wishing us the best of luck. Tonight was the night before the wedding. I was very nervous, but also very excited. Tonight, I am supposed to be staying the night at Takahiro's place where I would go to the wedding with them. To think that I would soon be a husband to my fiance Akihiko Usami was a very amazing thought and to think that we would finally be starting out lives together was even more wonderful.

I was to leave and go there at eight in the evening and it was 7:30 which meant that I needed to get all of my things together. I grabbed my shower suppies, my hair suppies, my watch, cologne, and my ring for Akihiko. We had both agreed to use our engagement rings as our wedding rings, seeing as they were very special to the two of us. "Misaki." Akihiko pouted, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Please don't leave me alone tonight." I sighed.

"I have to. It's tradition and you know how my family was, for if Takahiro never told you, our family was big on the traditional, not together the night before, tradition." Akihiko nodded.

"I know. But I mean, this is a new decade, they probably had to when they got married. Please, we don't have to do this traditionally. I don't know what I'd do without Misaki." I chuckled, zipping up my bag along with my honeymoon travel luggage. Akihiko had packed it for me, so I had no clue where I was going and he put a timed lock on it so that it wouldn't open until we reached our honeymoon spot. I turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"I have to. I would break Takahiro's heart." I said. "Besides, won't it be much better to be shocked with my appearance tomorrow at the ceremony rather than know how I'll look?" Akihiko sighed, and I knew I had defeated him on the subject. I stood up on my toes, pressing my lips to his. He gasped for air for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me tenderly for a moment. At the final touching of our lips, our mouths moved away with the sound of unwilling separation and I looked at him, caressing his face before placing a kiss on the nape of his neck and shoulder. Earlier in the day, my fiance had taken photos of him and I together, and I wasn't sure why, but what made me curious was when I saw the camera on his nightstand. I didn't let it bug me though. "I love you. Have a good night." I said, pulling away from his neck. As I made my way to the door, I stopped and turned around for Akihiko to give me one final hug.

"I love you to. I'll see you tomorrow." My fiance said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, "At the altar, dressed in white." I said, winking but also blushing darkly. Walking out of the door, I walked down to the lobby where Takahiro was waiting to meet me.

"That took awhile. What? Was Akihiko unwilling to let you go?" I laughed and nodded and we laughed the entire way to his house. Once there, there was a delicious meal and a big family hug waiting for us.

**APOV**

I was of course sad as I watched Misaki walk out of our front door, but at the same time, I understood. I knew that their parents had died, and I guess that this was his way of being respectful, but following their traditional values. At this point in time, my stomach started to growl and I chuckled, walking into the kitchen to find a premade dinner. Misaki really was too good to me. It was baked salmon, pinapple, and rice with a nice soy sauce liquid. It was very delicious. I was amazed at how well Misaki knew how to cook, I think that if he and I hadn't worked out before, I would have probably died from food poisoning at some point.

Chuckling, I finished my food and walked up to my office, thinking about how I'd be fine and get through one night without Misaki. It's going to only be a night a little bit of the day without him... I could do it. Plus, I would have him to myself for the entire week that we spent at our honeymoon destination. Misaki was letting me choose where to go and I knew exactly where. I was going to take him to where I grew up in my younger years, England. We had talked about it before, but now I knew that this place would be perfect for a honeymoon.

Once I made it into my office, I sat down at the chair and got onto my fan page site. Smiling, I hooked my camera up to my computer and began to download the pictures that I had taken the night before so that I could inform the fans on our lives. After getting the photos downloaded, I chose three photos, on of me hugging him from behind, one that, somehow Aikawa got ahold of my camera, was of Misaki and I cuddled up on the couch sleeping, and the last one was of a kiss we shared. Somehow he was oblivious to this photo and I was kind of glad that he had been.

Once those photos were on the site, I began to type, 'Hello dearest fans. Sorry for my absense of posting, but I have been busy planning my wedding with my fiance Misaki. Our wedding is to happen tomorrow and we are very excited. The theme we decided on was "Flowers" and we will have plenty of roses, tulips, honeysuckle, daisies and more present. Plenty of photos and videos will be taken and will be posted here after our honeymoon. Photos will be taken there as well. I would like to thank all of you for your support of us, it means a lot to us.' After I finished typing, I pressed the post button and smiled to myself.

On our wedding day, I had a surprise for Misaki and I knew he was going to love it. I found a photo of his mother and father and placed an order to have their photos printed on two separate canvases that would be large enough to sit on a chair in the parent section of the guest seating. Misaki had definitely gotten his looks from his mother, both were so precious looking. I wished that I could have had the opportunity to meet Takahiro and Misaki's parents, but the stories I hear from them make it seem like I already have.

By the time I finish doing everything, I look at the clock and see that it's 12:45 in the morning and I decided to get ready for bed. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then wash my face. Then I walked into our room and set an alarm for noon so that it would give me enough time to eat, shower, and get ready. Aikawa was going to come over tomorrow to assist me and help me incase I had forgotten anything. I smiled, laying down underneath my covers, though I was sad to not feel Misaki's warmth against me. Instead, I grabbed his heated body pillow and pulled it my body, cuddling it close. It smelled just like him, it was amazing.

**MPOV**

Just as I was getting ready for bed, I knew I needed to call Akihiko. I was worried and was wondering how he was doing. Picking up my phone, I dialed his number and waited, hoping he wasn't asleep already. "Hello?" Akihiko answered sleepily. Instantly I felt bad.

"Sorry to wake you baby." I heard my soon-to-be husband's chuckle.

"No... no need to be sorry. How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm okay. I'm really tired, but I wanted to call and check up on you. How was dinner? Was it delicious?" Akihiko chuckled.

"Yes, very delicious. Thank you." I nodded and smiled. "Hey Honey?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I love you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Are you nervous?" I shrugged.

"A little, but only because this is new to me... but I'm very... excited." I said through a yawn. Akihiko laughed tiredly.

"I'll let you sleep. Good night honey. Sweet Dreams, see you tomorrow Mr. Takahashi-Usami." I blushed and smiled.

"Good night." After hanging up the phone, I smiled, climbing into bed and I fell asleep, with a smile on my face as I hugged one of Akihiko's teddy bears to me, his scent in the fabric.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously:**_

**MPOV**

_Just as I was getting ready for bed, I knew I needed to call Akihiko. I was worried and was wondering how he was doing. Picking up my phone, I dialed his number and waited, hoping he wasn't asleep already. "Hello?" Akihiko answered sleepily. Instantly I felt bad._

_"Sorry to wake you baby." I heard my soon-to-be husband's chuckle._

_"No... no need to be sorry. How are you?" I smiled._

_"I'm okay. I'm really tired, but I wanted to call and check up on you. How was dinner? Was it delicious?" Akihiko chuckled._

_"Yes, very delicious. Thank you." I nodded and smiled. "Hey Honey?"_

_"Hmm?" I asked._

_"I love you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Are you nervous?" I shrugged._

_"A little, but only because this is new to me... but I'm very... excited." I said through a yawn. Akihiko laughed tiredly._

_"I'll let you sleep. Good night honey. Sweet Dreams, see you tomorrow Mr. Takahashi-Usami." I blushed and smiled._

_"Good night." After hanging up the phone, I smiled, climbing into bed and I fell asleep, with a smile on my face as I hugged one of Akihiko's teddy bears to me, his scent in the fabric._

* * *

**APOV**

_kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai  
__akogare dake ja umekirenai  
__samishisa dake ga kyou mo RIARU de  
__ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau_

I woke that morning to the upbeat ringtone I found at the ringtone store on my phone. It was happy and woke me, feeling refreshed and relaxed. I woke up, ready and happily ready to see Misaki and I turned over, expecting him to be on the other side of me, but I didn't see him and started to freak out. Just then I remembered that today was our wedding day and Misaki was staying with his brother for the night. That made sense, rather than my earlier irrational though that Misaki had been kidnapped. I laughed to myself and got up, putting on a pair of sleep pants and getting up.

Just as I was exiting my room, the doorbell rang and I knew it was Aikawa. Not caring to put on a shirt, I opened my front door and allowed her inside. "Good Morning soon to be married Usami-sensei!" I chuckled and she glared at my present state. "Don't you think you should already be heading towards the shower?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I would like to have my coffee." She sighed, pushing me towards the shower.

"Go take your shower and I'll make coffee and lunch." With a light laugh, I nodded and made my way towards the shower. While setting a good water temperature, I smiled, thinking about what would happen in just a few short hours. Seeing Misaki walk towards me down the aisle would be the highlight of this event. In the shower, I took my shampoo and lathered it into my hair, making sure to wash every spot and very well. I even washed my hair a second time. I then grabbed my soap and lathered it all over my body, loving the smell of my now clean skin. After rinsing off and stepping out, I felt new and refreshed.

After drying, I proceeded to put on a pair of light pants and a light shirt so I could change after eating lunch. Making my way to the dining table, I found a delicious bowl of oatmeal and my mug of coffee waiting for me. I looked up at Aikawa and laughed. "Thank you, but oatmeal isn't exactly lunch." She shrugged.

"I was trying to think of something that would be filling and that's what I thought of." She said, walking towards me, now looking very fancy in a emerald green dress with her hair up and her makeup done.

"Did you do all that while I was in the shower?" She nodded.

"Yes, sorry, I used you downstairs powder room, do you mind?" Shaking my head, I offered her a seat at the table and began to eat. It was really good food and tasted delicious. "So, are you excited?" I looked up and smiled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged.

"Just think, in about two hours, you'll be married to Misaki. Oh I'm so happy for you two!" I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." It wasn't long until Aikawa forced me upstairs to start getting ready early, stating that we needed to show up a little early. As I started to button up my white under-shirt, I could tell how great today was going to be and I was beyond happiness.

* * *

**MPOV**

I could see my mind fading away from the dream I was ! My wedding, I don't want to miss this, but something in reality was wanting me awake because there was rumbling of the bed that I was on. Opening my eyes a little, I could see Mahiro jumping and giggling on the bed. I smiled, no doubt my brother had sent in him in here. I sat up catching Mahiro's attention just as I noticed Takahiro walking in. I held my arms around to Mahiro, wanting to hug him. "Good Morning Uncle Misaki!" I smiled and chuckled and I laid down, holding Mahiro to me.

Mahiro's giggling made me smile and that I pretended to fall back to sleep. I made a big event out of it, pretending to snore and my arms were strong in not moving. "Ahhh!" Mahiro yelled playfully, giggling. "Wake up!" He giggled and began to wriggle in my arms. "Ah! Daddy! Help!" I smirked and pretended to stretch my arm to Mahiro's side and began to tickle him, smiling. Mahiro's giggle and his foot to his crotch definitely made him let Mahiro go.

Once Mahiro realized where he kicked him, he looked sorry. "I'm sorry." I shook my head smiling.

"It's okay." I saw up and saw Takahiro there and he was smiling. To make his escape, Mahiro quickly moved off the bed and ran out of the room. Chuckling, I looked back at Takahiro and saw his smile was still there. "What?" I asked, slowly moving out of the bed. I walked up to Takahiro. "What are you thinking about?" He smiled a little wider.

"You'll make an amazing father someday Misaki." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Do you want children someday Misaki?" I nodded.

"Of course... Though I think Akihiko and I will just adopt... though it does hurt just a little to know that I can't have a child of my own." I then smiled. "But having Akihiko will make up for that." Takahiro chuckled lightly and patted my shoulder.

"Man, you really have grown up." My brother then looked at the clock and it said one o'clock and he suddenly became very serious and grabbed my back with my bathing objects and practically forced me into the waiting hot shower that his wife must have turned on. She was so sweet and caring, considering he was now pregnant with their second child. It made me happy to see my brother's family so happy. When I had been talking to then last night, she had said she just found out a couple weeks ago and was just a little over three months. Maybe Akihiko and I could have this happiness some day.

As I washed, I breathed in the amazing scent of my soap and shampoo. After getting out, I dried off and wrapped a towel around myself and walked towards the mirror, shaving off the light stubble on my chin. It wasn't until now that I was starting to earn facial hair and it was scary. I prefered my face being hairless, but I guess I needed to have a razor for that. Chuckling to myself, I looked at my now bald lower face and smiled, rinsing the stubble down the drain and rinsing the light layer of shaving cream off of my face.

Now that I was dry, I put on my black boxers, a loose t-shirt, and a pair of my shorts. In the light and easy clothing, I could eat and not worry about if I get a coffee stain on my shirt. When I moved to the dining room, I saw everyone starting to sit down at the table for brunch. "Sorry I wasn't faster. I could have helped." Manami shook her head.

"No you don't. This is your wedding day. You aren't lifting a figure unless it's part of your ceremony or reception." Smiling I nodded and did a salute.

"Yes ma'am." We all laughed and I sat across from Mahiro. I really didn't say much, except for, "Itadakimasu," to thank for my food. I wasn't sure what to say, but it felt nice to sit with my family.

"So Misaki, are you nervous?" Manami asked. "I know I was a little, but I think once I saw your brother at the end of the aisle, all that nervousness went away." Takahiro smiled and held her hand.

"Well... I would be lying if I didn't say I was a tad nervous... I'm nervous of Akihiko's family..." Takahiro's eyes widened in question. "His family can be nice when they want to be, but sometimes they are very rude people who feel they can say whatever they wish." Takahiro nodded.

"Yes, I met his father once. He seemed nice, but I felt that aura... but Misaki, I think on this day, no one will focus on those ill-mannered memories. Just focus on the important things, like Akihiko waiting for you at the end of that aisle. nodding, I smiled.

"You're right." I had just taken the last swig of my coffee when I heard Takahiro freaking out. I looked at him confused.

"It's three! You need to brush your teeth, get your suit on, and we need to go! Hurry!" Almost as if having super powers, everyone ran to different places, getting ready for my wedding. I did what Takahiro said, smiling to myself. I managed to get the suit on neatly in my haste. I moved out to the living room to see everyone looking very nice. My brother was in his black suit and Mahiro was in a toddler gray suit. My sister in law was wearing a lavender colored dress that went down to her ankles. She looked very pretty.

"You're looking very nice Misaki." Manami said. She walked up to me and readjusted baby blue tie. I blushed and looked at Takahiro to see his eyes watering up a little. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He chuckled.

"Can't believe that eight year old that I had helped to raise is all ready to get married." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you." I smiled and hugged him.

"Okay! Let's go or Misaki will miss his own wedding!" Smiling, we all walked out and got into the car waiting outside for us. Getting into it, I looked around at Tokyo around us as we made our way to the hotel. When we arrived, I saw Aikawa and she waved to me.

"Misaki! Where have you been?!" I laughed and filled her in on all of it. She glared at me, saying I could have missed my own wedding. We just laughed it off and she was ushering my brother and I into my little prep room while Mahiro and Manami went down the aisle to take their seats in the chairs. The only thing I needed was my bouquet. I didn't know why I needed one, but Aikawa and Akihiko both said I was, "The Bride." I chuckled and looked out the curtain for a second to see Akihiko standing there waiting for it to start and talking with Aikawa. Not only did I see them, but I saw all the people there and I saw camera men and I felt like I was going to have a nervous panic attack. I backed up and looked at Takahiro.

"You nervous?" He asked, I nodded.

"There is just so many people..." Takahiro turned towards me.

"Misaki, that man out there loves you and you only need to focus on him. Don't focus on anyone else. And you know what, mom and dad would be very proud of you." I began to tear up a little, but Takahiro took a handkerchief and wiped away the tears. "No crying!" He laughed. "It's your day, smile." Just as he said that, the wedding march music began to play and we took a deep breath before stepping out of behind the sunflower curtains, my rose bouquet in hand.

"I can do this." I whispered.

"Yes you can." Takahiro said, a smile on his face has he patted the arm he was holding to walk me down the aisle.

* * *

**APOV**

Seeing Misaki make his way from behind the yellow curtain in his white tuxedo and holding a bouquet of roses made me smile. He was so beautiful. A tear even silently tried to make its way down my cheek, but I promised, only Misaki would see my tears. I was so happy that I could almost feel my heart coming out of chest. This day topped my chart as one of the best days of my life.

I could tell that Misaki was embarrassed to be watched by all of the guests, walking down the aisle, but bravely, for this moment, he did it and tried his best to not show his embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed to be marrying me, I knew that. He didn't like a lot of attention. I smiled just they were now, just in front of me, Takahiro smiling. "Take good care of him." He whispered quietly to me and I smiled.

"Thank you Takahiro." With a nod to each other, Misaki's brother took a seat next to his wife. I looked at Misaki and smiled, taking his hand in mine. Both of us looking at the priest now, we smiled happily. The priest smiled back and began his speech.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Misaki and Akihiko as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The priest looked around and no one objected, which made me very happy. He looked back at us. "Marriage is a time for joy and love, but also a time for understand and strength. In marriage there will be hardships, fights, but a couple shows true strength by making it through those hard times together. At this time, I'll ask you, Akihiko, and you, Misaki, to face each other &amp; take each other's hands. Akihiko, your vow?" I nodded and smiled.

"I remember when I first saw your green eyes and you cried for me. I decided,with great certainty, "he is the one for me." I could tell by the way you focused so intently on me, I was the only one you wanted to be with. I am here today, because of the way I felt back then, and the way I still feel when I hear your key turning in the lock and I run to the door, my heart still racing after all this time. Here I am, home at last, because any place that you are is exactly where I need to be. How far I've come from the notion that living in a certain place could make me happy. Whether we are talking late at night, watching a movie together, eating a picnic lunch, you are my home." Misaki blushed brightly and we could hear the chuckles from the audience at his obvious blushing.

Thee priest turned towards Misaki and gestured towards him next, signalling him to read his written vow.

"I love you... not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you. I love you for the part of me that you bring out, for looking deeply into my heart and gently passing over all the foolish things, and for drawing out the beautiful parts that no one else dared look far enough to find. I love you for loving me when I'm unlikable, for cherishing the small child within me, for challenging the grown-up, for teaching me the language of intimacy. You gave me your past and I feel honored. You give me your strong arms and I feel protected. You give me your love and I am happy. You give my our future and I am blessed." My eyes were wide. Misaki had never been that intimate in words to me before and I liked it a lot. I mean, he was a man of few words, and I loved that because his emotions conveyed more, but at this moment, his words were a speech from the gods themselves.

The priest smiled and looked at us now, taking our rings from the ring bearer next to him and handing me Misaki's ring. "Akihiko Usami, will you take Misaki Takahashi to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" I smiled

"I do." As I said this, I slid the ring onto his finger. I smiled and Misaki smiled back at me. The priest then grabbed my ring and handed it to Misaki.

"Misaki, will you take Akihiko to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." And just as I had done, he slipped the ring onto my finger, his blushing coming back a little. I smiled at him happily.

"By the power invested in me and the country of Japan, I pronounce you Husband and Husband." Misaki was blushing even darker now and I chuckled. We both knew what the next part was going to be and I smiled. "You may kiss your groom." As expected, Misaki was so pink that everyone laughed lightly and I moved down, leaning down and pressed my lips to his for a good moment, and pulled away. The applause came and I smiled, looking at Misaki.

"We're married now." He smiled and nodded.

"I now introduce you to the new couple, Akihiko Usami and Misaki Usami." We were really connected and I was so happy. I took his hand and led him inside towards the reception hall. I was glowing and I knew Misaki was just as happy as I was.

**To Be Continued...**

**Disclaimer: the song in the beginning of the chapter is from the ending theme song of "Sekaii-Ichi Hatsukoi" *spelling? Lol enjoy! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously:**_

_The priest smiled and looked at us now, taking our rings from the ring bearer next to him and handing me Misaki's ring. "Akihiko Usami, will you take Misaki Takahashi to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" I smiled_

_"I do." As I said this, I slid the ring onto his finger. I smiled and Misaki smiled back at me. The priest then grabbed my ring and handed it to Misaki._

_"Misaki, will you take Akihiko to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do." And just as I had done, he slipped the ring onto my finger, his blushing coming back a little. I smiled at him happily._

_"By the power invested in me and the country of Japan, I pronounce you Husband and Husband." Misaki was blushing even darker now and I chuckled. We both knew what the next part was going to be and I smiled. "You may kiss your groom." As expected, Misaki was so pink that everyone laughed lightly and I moved down, leaning down and pressed my lips to his for a good moment, and pulled away. The applause came and I smiled, looking at Misaki._

_"We're married now." He smiled and nodded._

_"I now introduce you to the new couple, Akihiko Usami and Misaki Usami." We were really connected and I was so happy. I took his hand and led him inside towards the reception hall. I was glowing and I knew Misaki was just as happy as I was._

* * *

**MPOV**

I entered the reception hall with Akihiko, feeling happier than ever. The hall was very beautiful as we walked in, everyone getting seated as we made our way to our table. The theme had been roses and there were multiple kinds of roses. The room was velvet red with vanilla stripes down the walls. There were black and white tables with vases of all different colors of roses in them, pink, yellow, orange, white, red, and even some odd colors that Akihiko had found such as blue. I looked up and smiled at Akihiko and he smiled back. It was then that a flash went off in my peripheral vision and I knew it was a camera flash, but I couldn't care less about who was taking a photo of me.

As we went to sit down, many people were giving congratulations to us and we thanked each of them happily. When we arrived at our main table on the other side of the dance floor from everyone and sitting with us were Takahiro, Manami, Mahiro, and Akihiko's family members Fuyuhiko Usami, his mother, and Haruhiko Usami. As we sat there, I felt someone run over to me, "I'm so happy for you!" Mahiro said, patting my lap and I smiled, picking him up into my arms and hugging him.

"Who is he?" My father-in-law asked curious.

"This is my nephew Mahiro." I then gestured to Manami and Takahiro. "This is my brother Takahiro and his wife Manami." Fuyuhiko nodded with a smile.

"Very pleasant to meet all of you." As I looked over towards my brother and is wife, I noticed two easels and a tear left my eye immediately. "What's wrong Misaki?" Fuyuhiko asked. Akihiko looked at me and looked to where I was looking and he patted my shoulder.

"It's okay Misaki. Takahiro and I thought it would be a good idea to have them here." I nodded and smiled, hugging him.

"I'm very thankful that you two put them there, it makes me very happy." Akihiko's family looked confused.

"Who are on the easels?" His brother asked.

"Those two are Misaki's parents who passed away, we thought it would be nice to incorporate them." I didn't cry after that point, actually I think my mood had even heightened, if that was possible. Dinner was delicious and Akihiko had even insisted on feeding me, which I didn't like, but as pay back I did it to him as well. It wasn't until Aikawa made her way to the stage and clanged a piece of silverware against her glass that everyone quieted down and looked over.

"Hi everyone! First off I would love to give another congratulations to Misaki and Akihiko. I wanted to be the first, sorry to the family to give my speech to the two grooms." Akihiko and I smiled, looking at her. "I have known Akihiko for many years and meet Misaki through him about six years ago and I feel grateful to them for allowing me to come to their wedding. I have to start of by saying that I don't think there is any couple who could beat the love that these two hold for each other. Akihiko, as we all know is a man of many words and he was very loud and proud about his relationship with Misaki. While Misaki was happy to be with him, Misaki was and still is a man of few words, but from what I have seen these past couple years, they complete each other so well and I wish them a great life and an amazing marriage." I felt so happy that Aikawa spoke and it made me blush, she was such an amazing person.

Up next was Takahiro and I was just waiting for what he would say. "Hello, I'd like to introduce myself as Misaki's brother. My name is Takahiro. As some of you may know, our parents passed away when I was 18 and when Misaki was 8. So, I have been his guardian, raising him for many years. I know this may sound but he was the perfect practice for the family that I have now. Akihiko has been my friend for many years and we were friends throughout college. Misaki and Akihiko had actually met when I was talking to Akihiko and Misaki began to be tutored by AKihiko to help him pass the entrance exam for Mitsuhashi University. These two somehow hid their relationship from me for five years and when I found out, I was shocked, but overall I was very happy for the two of them. I wish them much luck and happiness in the future to come."

These speeches were starting to make me emotional, so Akihiko wrapped his arm around my shoulders as they finished speaking. Suddenly, the lights were dimmed and Akihiko stood up, offering his hand to me. I looked at him confused for a moment, but he swept me up out of my chair and took me to the dance floor and as he did, a song called, "You and Me" by Lifehouse came on. Since Akihiko helped me to learn English, I understood every word and the words were so beautifully put together into a song. As a way to help the guests know exactly what these lyrics were saying, Aikawa made a photo slideshow where it would show the lyrics in Japanese.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

I was smiling at Akihiko and feeling so special as we moved together. I wasn't a huge dancer, but I knew that this dance was important. Akihiko held me to him, us doing the traditional waltz that I suppose he felt was appropriate for this ceremony. I was very happy with this and knew deep inside that he and I would be inseparable. I could feel tears falling, why was I so emotional today? I mean... I knew why, I just wasn't used to it. I looked up at my husband and smiled. "Are you happy Misaki?" He asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Of course. I'm happier than I have ever been." Akihiko's smile grew and he leaned down, placing a kiss on my cheek.

_All of the things that I want to say_  
_Just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

I laughed at the "she." I knew that this song was a romantic song, but I had wished there was a male version, but I didn't mind. We just ignored it and danced together smiling.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

Just as the song finished, I saw Takahiro behind Akihiko as the guests clapped. "Hey Usagi, would you mind it if I danced with my brother?" My husband smiled and shook his head, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Of course not." Akihiko smiled and walked away, Aikawa pulling him into a dance forcefully, pulling a laugh from me. As we danced Takahiro was smiling.

"I'm so happy for you and I can really tell how happy you are." I nodded. "I hope my speech didn't embarrass you." I shook my head chuckling.

"Not at all. I'm glad you accepted me the way I am because I know that if you weren't the one to have given me away..." Takahiro smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The rest of the reception went on and was amazing. The next part was to cut the cake together, which was a little embarrassing, but I didn't mind it. Akihiko and I walked over to the cake together and stood over it, the blade in our hands as we cut it. Smiling, we each took a bite sized piece and he gingerly fed me my piece, but I wanted to be funny, so when it was my turn, I smashed the piece on his face, the cake and icing all over his mouth and chin. The look of shock on his face was hilarious as he laughed.

"You're going to regret that Mr. Usami." I blushed a little but laughed.

"Oh yeah?!" Akihiko nodded as he wiped the food off of his face and quickly make his way to me, smearing it on my face. I pouted, but laughed, reaching over for a napkin as he did the same thing. After the evidence of cake was no longer on our faces, Akihiko's mother dragged Akihiko to dance while I sat at the table, mahiro sitting with me. A moment later, Akihiko's father leaned closer and cleared his throat, having me look in his direction.

"You're happy right?" I looked at him and nodded sincerely.

"Of course, he makes me feel happier than I had ever felt before meeting him." Fuyuhiko smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad." Looking at him, I politely I patted his knee.

"I promise to make him feel as happy as possible." He smiled and nodded. It was soon after that, that I had embarrassingly had to throw my bouquet and it was time to leave. When we were leaving, it took about a half hour to say goodbye to everyone and we were soon in the limo that was taking us to the airport. It felt so surreal, to think that he and I were now married and would be for the rest of our lives... blushing, I started to feel the exhaustion take me over and I fell asleep in the limo.

* * *

**APOV**

In the limo, I felt his head lean against my shoulder and I smiled as we pulled up to the airport entrance and boarded a first class airplane. On the plane, I covered his ears so he wouldn't hear the destination and he fell asleep completely. My new husband was so adorable and I couldn't help but to place a kiss on his forehead as I looked out the window, England, here we come!

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 18

_**Previously:**_

_After the evidence of cake was no longer on our faces, Akihiko's mother dragged Akihiko to dance while I sat at the table, mahiro sitting with me. A moment later, Akihiko's father leaned closer and cleared his throat, having me look in his direction._

_"You're happy right?" I looked at him and nodded sincerely._

_"Of course, he makes me feel happier than I had ever felt before meeting him." Fuyuhiko smiled and nodded._

_"I'm glad." Looking at him, I politely I patted his knee._

_"I promise to make him feel as happy as possible." He smiled and nodded. It was soon after that, that I had embarrassingly had to throw my bouquet and it was time to leave. When we were leaving, it took about a half hour to say goodbye to everyone and we were soon in the limo that was taking us to the airport. It felt so surreal, to think that he and I were now married and would be for the rest of our lives... blushing, I started to feel the exhaustion take me over and I fell asleep in the limo._

* * *

_**APOV**_

_In the limo, I felt his head lean against my shoulder and I smiled as we pulled up to the airport entrance and boarded a first class airplane. On the plane, I covered his ears so he wouldn't hear the destination and he fell asleep completely. My new husband was so adorable and I couldn't help but to place a kiss on his forehead as I looked out the window, England, here we come!_

* * *

**APOV**

The plane ride itself was a long twelve hour flight. I knew I was getting tired, but I was more focused on making sure that Misaki would know our destination. He did wake up once when we were in the air, apologising for falling asleep though I reassured him that I was more than willing to carry him, it was tradition after all. He did get up, heading towards the plane bathroom, a dark blush upon his cheeks. I sat in my seat when a stewardess passed me. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Akihiko Usami would you?" I smiled at her politeness.

"Yes I am." She squealed very quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hisano. Just buzz if you need anything." She smiled. "By the way, I loved your new book, I can't wait for the next one." She moved away and grabbed a pillow and a blanket, handing it to me. "Enjoy your flight." I looked at her and held up an index finger just as my husband walked out of the bathroom.

"Could I get an extra blanket? My husband is with me." Her eyes got even wider.

"Oh my goodness." She said, just as Misaki sat down. "Is this him?" She asked politely and I nodded and she very kindly reached over to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I will get you that extra blanket." Walking away, she returned quickly with it and handed it to me, just as he started to fall asleep again, his head on my shoulder. "I saw that you were getting married, but I wasn't able to check the new site update. Either way, congratulations!" She exclaimed quickly and patted me on the shoulder before walking around to the others and handing them blankets.

When I looked over at Misaki, I knew that if he slept like that, his neck was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke, so, I took the pillow and lifted his head a little with my one hand to put the pillow there and let his head rest on my shoulder again. It seemed like every stewardess on this flight knew who I was and it wasn't as annoying as I figured it would be, but now that the exhausting excitement of the day was enveloping me, I found that I was easier to pretend to be asleep. As I kept my eyes shut until I fell asleep, I just thought about the amazing future that would soon come for Misaki and I. It made me so happy that I knew I must have fallen asleep with a smile on my lips as I let my head lay against Misaki's, hearing his calm breath.

I felt the dainty hand of someone gently shaking me awake. "Mr. Usami. We are about to land in England." I looked at her tiredly and politely nodded to her and smiled.

"Thank you." SHe nodded.

"Would you like some coffee sir?" I nodded and it was brought to me rather quickly. I had had airplane coffee before and it wasn't the best thing on the planet, but I sat back and drank it. It was coffee and that's all that mattered. I looked over and smiled happily at Misaki as he still slept soundly against the pillow on my shoulder. I moved a hand and very gently ruffled his hair before seeing the light blink that said to put on our seatbelts. I didn't have to worry about Misaki because he had been wearing it the entire flight.

I took the chance to cover Misaki's ears when the pilot spoke over the intercom. "Hello folks. We are about to land in London. I would like to take this chance to thank you for choosing this flight. You have been great passengers. We hope you enjoyed this flight and we hope you have a great day." I smiled and moved my hands from his ears and once we landed, Misaki still slept through it. I was shocked because he wasn't usually such a heavy sleeper. He was smiling in his sleep, so my only guess was that he was having a really good dream. Settling for carrying him in my arms, I grabbed each of our duffel bags from the top storage cabinets above our seats and put them on my shoulders and then pulled him into my arms, smiling as I carried him off of the plane..

I stood outside the airport, ignoring the scrutinizing eyes of the people around me until I was able to hail a cab. I felt Misaki shift in my arms and I leaned my head down. "Shhhhhh... It's okay. You can sleep more." In the cab, I quietly told the driver where we were going and he smiled.

"Congratulations." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." On the way there, I looked out the window, seeing all the things I remembered from my youth and it was a little nostalgic. When we arrived, I tipped the driver with a fifty dollar bill, which shocked him beyond belief, but I didn't pay attention to that. I still had my duffel bags on my shoulders, so all I needed to do was carefully step out of the cab. Once I completed that task, I moved into the hotel after thanking the driver and walked inside.

After talking to the receptionist, I made my way to the elevator and took it to the top floor honeymoon suite. Once there, I moved to the bed and carefully laid Misaki down. I was beyond shocked that he had slept through everything, but none the less, I couldn't help but marvel at his adorable look when he slept so soundly. With ease, I took off the duffel bags and began to strip, after shutting the curtains, down to my boxers and then I walked over to Misaki and helped him out of his travel clothing to be in his boxers. Now that we both looked comfortable, I pulled him into my arms again and pulled back the comforter and laid him down before moving in behind him. At this point, I could feel sleep finally come over me and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my husband. _Husband... I loved saying and thinking that word._

* * *

**MPOV**

I woke to find myself in a strange room... was this our honeymoon suite? It was overly elegant, it must have coated Akihiko a fortune, but oddly enough I was happy and not upset with him for spending so much on our honeymoon. He spent so much money on me anyways, but this was special.

I began to stretch when I felt arms tightly wrapped around my waist and I looked behind me to see my new husband snuggled close, his face buried in between my shoulder blades. He looked so cute like that and I made me smile. I then immediately felt bad because I realized that I hadn't woken up to walk here, which meant that he had to have carried me here.

I blushed and looked at him, he was more selfless than I and he didn't even know it. I could feel the urge to pee start to start up in my body, but I held it in long enough to turn around in my husbands arms to face him and look into his peaceful face. He looked like he was having a great dream. Smiling, I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his forehead, liking giving him this kind gesture.

In immediate response his arms tightened around me and I blushed, now seeing that he was now awake. Had he faked being asleep when I kissed his forehead or was he really asleep? From seeing the tired expression on his face, I knew he hadn't faked it. Akihiko looked at me and he sleepily smiled a little wider. "Good morning baby. That was very sweet of you." I blushed brighter before I smiled as well. Out of instinct, I snuggled him closer to me.

"Good morning honey." I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped constricted tighter around my waist. I sighed and buried my face into his chest, smelling his scent. I loved it. It was like a stress reliever.

As if to ruin this moment, my bladder practically screamed at me and I groaned. "What's wrong Misaki?" Akihiko asked, worry in his voice.

"I need to use the bathroom." He chuckled and he let me loose as I ran to the bathroom. Once in their, I nearly moaned at the sensation of being able to relieve my bladder. When I finished, I walked out to see Akihiko sitting on the bed with the phone to his ear. He was speaking English, so I didn't pay attention.

"Misaki, what would you like for breakfast? " I thought about it for a second before shrugged.

"You pick honey, surprise me." The smile on Akihiko's lips widened once again. After hanging up the phone, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Smiling, I placed my hands on his, resting them near my navel. "Sorry you had to carry me."

"It's was no problem. I didn't mind." I sighed and turned to face him.

"Still, I'm sorry." Leaning down, Akihiko kissed me softly and hugged me again.

"Really, it's alright. Don't worry." Accepting what he said, I just nodded and leaned onto him.

"So, where are we?" My husband chuckled and released me, gesturing kindly to the closed curtains.

"See for yourself Mr. Usami." I blushed once again. 'Mr. Usami... that will take some getting used to.' Nodding, I slowly walked to the window and opened the curtains, my eyes widening immediately. Big Ben Tower?!

"England?! London, England?!" I exclaimed excitedly. I turned towards Akihiko to see his large smile. In that same moment, he walked towards me and pulled me up and over his shoulder. Roughly, but carefully he threw me onto the bed, the comforter billowing out around me. I looked up at him to see a look I hadn't seen before, but I could tell what this meant. It was the same lustful look he had when we would have sex in the past, but his expression was more emotional as well. I moved my hands up and gripped his hips in my hands before forcefully pulling him down onto me, our lips meeting immediately as he fell onto me, somehow managing to move his lips apart so he was straddling me. I knew his knees would have hurt me and I was glad he had moved them, but I didn't really mind his immediate landing on top of my body. It had been a while and I was honestly looking forward to the marital sex we were about to have. It would be our first time as a married couple.

This kiss was different. It was very different from the passionate kisses we had shared before and I knew I was in for it, but I didn't mind that. I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, seeing the shine of lust in his blue and lilac eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as he smiled at me. I moved my hands up to wrap them into my husband's hair.

His scent enveloped me and I moved my head into the nape of his neck, breathing his scent in deeply and without hesitation I pressed my lips to his throat, nipping and sucking on his soft flesh. The taste was sweet, but also a little salty. "Misaki..." he breathed, gasping as I began to become more urgent in my tasks. In response, his arms tightened around me tighter and without much control, my body released a long moan, tilting my head back.

Using this to his advantage, he leaned down and assaulted my neck with his mouth and tongue. My moans became louder and more guttural as this went on, my mouth gaping in passion. He had no clue what he did to me... or maybe he did and he liked to see me drown in lust. I couldn't think about that now, I just wanted to focus on loving him.

Moving his mouth from my neck, he looked at me and he smiled kindly, "Misaki, will... will you look at me? Please don't look away from me during this." My eyes widened and I could feel the passionate tears, that I always got when he and I we're intimate, start to flow as I looked into his eyes while he hooked his fingers into the loose elastic of my boxers.

As he pulled them off of me, he looked at me in the eyes, never breaking eye contact. Needless to say, it made my, already painful, erection twitch. My breath came out as a gasp. "You have no clue how that is making me feel." Akihiko hummed passionately.

"Then tell me." I looked at him shocked, but I was unable to speak once our eyes connected again. Akihiko was leaning down, his hand gripping me in his hand. My breath hitched, my eyes threatening to close, but I know I needed to fight that urge. I know that if I closed my eyes, he would stop and torture me by not allowing me to release or tease me about it later.

Instead of closing my eyes, I settled with blinking a little longer than usual. When he saw this, Akihiko gripped me tighter as he moved his hand down over my most sensitive organ and brought his mouth onto me, taking me fully into his mouth.

I moaned loudly, my head falling back for a moment before I looked back at him, looking into his beautiful eyes as me moved his head, making rushes if ecstasy run through my body. I couldn't help but to reach my hands down and bury them into his ashy blonde hair, massaging his scalp. What made this even more arousing was the fact that my new husband never lost eye contact with me during this.

His eyes locked with mine and as my release came, I swear stars we're forming in my eyes and I knew he could see or feel this. He didn't let me remove my member from his mouth and I released into it. My head fell back against the headboard, my hands still holding onto Akihiko. I was violently shaking, my hands slowly released him and I could feel him slowly make his way up my body. I opened my eyes, blushing and smiling at him. Looking at him through my lidded eyes, I hooked my fingers into his boxers and pulled them down. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine, trying to wrap his arms around me to turn us over, but I shook my head while having an amazing idea. He looked at me confused until I moved down and repeated what he did to me, but underneath him so he would have to try and hold himself up. Maybe this would show him how he made me feel.

His panting and gasping as he shook above me was answer enough. I had even done well enough to get a guttural moan from him, enough for him to have to lean down against the pillows for something to stop from from collapsing on top of me. I tilted my head up to see his face buried into the pillow while his hands buried into the sheets.

Suddenly, before I knew he was beginning to release, I stopped and gripped his hips, turning him over. He looked at me, eyes half-lidded in lust and also pleading for me to finish. When i made sure he was watching me, i leaned in and once again began my assault on his sex organ. His orgasmic moans rang again. Just as my body had recently done, he began to shake, but i stopped and moved away, getting a frustrated, but breathless groan from him. "You have no clue what you're doing to my body do you?" I looked at him and gently caressed his cheek while giving off a slight "hush" sound as i started to straddle him. Akihiko's eyes widened when he realized what i was about to do and for the first time in a long time, i made him blush.

Leaning forwards, i pressed my lips to his. The way we were holding onto one another reminded me of the hokkaido train trip. I could feel my skin heating up at the thought as i made out with him. I lowered myself onto his member, moaning as i felt this amazing unforgettable sensation. This was something i had missed doing with him and now that we were connected, i knew i wouldn't want this moment or any moment like this to stop between us.

Neither of us lasted long, releasing almost immediately when he penetrated me and when i penetrated him.

In the end of it, we looked at each other, panting as my husband flipped us over, looking me in the eyes as he brought his lips to mine once again. "I love you very much Misaki. I'm happy to have met you. I'm proud to finally be able to call you my husband." I blushed and hugged him to me, burying my face into his chest.

"I love you too." Just then a knock sounded on the door.

"Room service for Mr. Usami." With a smile, Akihiko got up, put on a robe from the bathroom door and went to get our breakfast. This was the start of forever with him and j was already looking forward to it.

* * *

**Sorry for the extra lemony goodness, but since this is their honeymoon, I felt it was good to do this here. :) **


	18. Chapter 19

**_Previously: _**

_In the end of it, we looked at each other, panting as my husband flipped us over, looking me in the eyes as he brought his lips to mine once again. "I love you very much Misaki. I'm happy to have met you. I'm proud to finally be able to call you my husband." I blushed and hugged him to me, burying my face into his chest._

_"I love you too." Just then a knock sounded on the door._

_"Room service for Mr. Usami." With a smile, Akihiko got up, put on a robe from the bathroom door and went to get our breakfast. This was the start of forever with him and j was already looking forward to it._

* * *

**APOV - One Year Later**

Overall this whole year since we have been married has been one of the best years of my life. Misaki and I were so lively together and I loved it when we would get alone time. I have been really excited lately because Misaki was promoted to editor-in-chief and I have just released a new, normal, book. Though, lately things have been sad. I wasn't sure why, but my husband was obviously depressed, but every time I asked, he would say that it was nothing.

I was becoming really sad over this because... because we are married, shouldn't we be able to tell each other everything? Why did he feel like that whatever was going on with him... he couldn't tell me? I sat on the couch, waiting for Misaki to return home. Now that he had been promoted, he would be at work sometimes until eight or nine at night. It made me worry sometimes, but I couldn't interfere with his work. I couldn't shake the feeling that Misaki didn't trust me and the more that I thought that, the more it made me upset.

While the news was on, I heard the front door open and I saw my tired husband come in the door. He was so tired that he had to sit down and take off his shoes rather that stand and take them off like he usually did. "I'm home." I smiled a little.

"Welcome home baby. How was work?" Misaki looked at me, putting his work bag on the table.

"Hi honey." He yawned, pulling a whole stack of paper from his bag as he yawned. I frowned at how much work he had. That should be a crime to give a person that much work every single night. "I have quite a bit. I'll start dinner before though." I shook my head and walked over to him, hugging his warm body to mine and leaning down, pressing my lips to his softly. I smiled at him.

"No need. There is a cookbook. I'll try my hardest." Misaki smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you honey." With a nod, I walked into the kitchen and started cooking as I watched Misaki work. Sighing quietly, I worked on cutting up the carrots we had as I watched him. Little did he know that Takahiro, Manami and their son and new daughter were here upstairs in the guest room. Soon they came down and saw Misaki working.

"Uncle!" Misaki looked up and his mouth formed an immediate smile.

"Hi Mahiro!" He said, standing up to hug all of them. Once he saw his new niece, Hisano Takahashi, he immediately started asking to hold her. Once he did, it was almost as if he was no longer tired. It took him a moment of holding the new baby that he looked over at his work. "It's so nice to see all of you. Are you here to stay the weekend?" They nodded. "That's what the surprise was? I'm happy." He said, going back to the table and picked up his red pen after Mahiro sat in his lap. Takahiro came over to me in the kitchen while Manami and Hisano were at the table with Misaki.

"Hello Usagi-san!" He smiled. I smiled and nodded, I could see his look on his face change. "Misaki looks upset I noticed..." I nodded and looked at him.

"Yes. I've been trying to ask him what is wrong, but every time I ask, he says that it's nothing. I'm worried about him." I said, looking at Takahiro. He nodded.

"Me too... maybe he'll tell when he's ready." In agreeance with him, Takahiro began to help me cook the baked salmon and stir-fry. It was easier having his help because he knew how to cook like Misaki. I saw Misaki put his work into his bag just as dinner was finished. "You finished with work Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"Yep. I tried to finish quickly so I could hang out with you all while you are here. Luckily for me, I have the whole weekend off." This made me really happy. Seeing as he had the whole weekend off, maybe Takahiro could help me get out of him what was wrong. As we ate, Misaki was happily talking with Mahiro and I watched, seeing Takahiro's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. I sighed and took another bite. Misaki when he was finished with his meal, stood up and took his plate to the sink and washed it before drying it and coming back out.

When he came back out, everyone could see how exhausted he was and I felt so bad. Picking up his bag he looked at me. "I'll be right back down. I'm just going to put my bag into my office." I nodded.

"Okay honey." As he made his way to the stairs, we watched him. He seemed to be swaying tiredly and once he got to the bottom of the stairs, I wasn't sure what happened but he just collapsed on the stairs. I, needless to say, freaked out and ran over, picking him up into my arms. "Misaki?!" I yelled, Takahiro right next to me.

"Misaki?!" He and I both yelled, but no response. My eyes widened and I carried him to the couch and laid him there while I went to the phone, dialing up Hiroki's number. I felt bad for calling this late, but it was an emergency. The dial tone rang about three times before I heard Hiroki's tired voice.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hiroki. It's Akihiko. I'm sorry to be calling so late. Is Nowaki there?" I heard his tired answer.

"Yes, he is. What's wrong?"

"Misaki collapsed and I was wondering if Nowaki could come and see what's going on." It didn't take long from my hanging up that Nowaki showed up with Hiroki. When they entered, Nowaki had his medical bag and was just looking over Misaki. Nowaki looked at me.

"Well... nothing is wrong with his pulse, his temperature is fine... though his blood pressure is a little on the high side. It could just be a stress induced fainting. He should be fine. Is it okay if we stay until we wakes up?" Without hesitation, I nodded and I looked over at Hiroki.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Moron, no reason to be sorry." Moving into the kitchen, I grabbed a rag and put cold water over it and put it on Misaki's forehead, kneeling next to him. Everyone was sitting or standing around while Mahiro and Hisano had fallen asleep. It wasn't a long time to wait. He woke nearly ten minutes later and held his head with one hand.

"What happened?" I looked at him, relieved to see him awake. Nowaki stepped in.

"Misaki, you collapsed and my guess is from stress." Misaki looked at him, shocked. "Your blood pressure was rather high as well." Misaki looked down and saw me, his blush darkening as I sat beside him.

"Misaki... why are you stressing out so much that it's making you collapse?" I asked, brushing his hair from his face. Misaki looked at me and I could see the hesitation, everyone could. "Please tell me. It's okay." With a nod, Misaki looked at me, his eyes looking shinier from what seemed to be tears.

"I... I..." He saw his brother there and sighed. "I want to have... have children with you."

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 21

**_Previously:_**

_"Misaki, you collapsed and my guess is from stress." Misaki looked at him, shocked. "Your blood pressure was rather high as well." Misaki looked down and saw me, his blush darkening as I sat beside him._

_"Misaki... why are you stressing out so much that it's making you collapse?" I asked, brushing his hair from his face. Misaki looked at me and I could see the hesitation, everyone could. "Please tell me. It's okay." With a nod, Misaki looked at me, his eyes looking shinier from what seemed to be tears._

_"I... I..." He saw his brother there and sighed. "I want to have... have children with you."_

* * *

**_APOV_**

_"Misaki... why are you stressing out so much that it's making you collapse?" I asked, brushing his hair from his face. Misaki looked at me and I could see the hesitation, everyone could. "Please tell me. It's okay." With a nod, Misaki looked at me, his eyes looking shinier from what seemed to be tears._

_"I... I..." He saw his brother there and sighed. "I want to have... have children with you." My eyes widened and I felt like my heart had ripped, happily, from my chest. He wanted children? With me? It made me so happy. I had heard the gasps of shock behind me and I knew it was everyone that was still here. I could imagine Takahiro's face and it made me chuckle._

* * *

**APOV**

"I... I..." he saw his brother there and sighed. "I want to have... have children with you." My eyes widened and I felt like my heart had ripped, happily, from my chest. He wanted children? With me? It made me so happy. I had heard the gasps of shock behind me and I knew it was everyone that was still here. I could imagine Takahiro's face and it made me chuckle. I was so happy that I felt like nothing could break me down.

"You... do?!" I asked a large smile plastered on my face. Misaki nodded and I was filled with so much joy that I pulled him up into my arms tightly. When Misaki hugged me back, I sighed happily.

"I just... I didn't want to say anything... because I would want children what were truly ours. It makes me a little sat that we can't procreate together." My eyes went from widened to back to their normal shape in understanding. I understood that that was a sad part for us, but I didn't see a way that we could fix it other than getting a surrogate.

"Well... we could look into having a surrogate." I offered.

"Actually, we have a department near our hospital that offers that. I could give you the phone number if you like? They are very good and very trusted by many couples." Looking at Misaki, we both nodded.

"Sure. Thank you very much." Misaki looked at me and I saw tears falling from his eyes as he looked away from me. "Misaki, what is the matter?" Takahiro walked over and sat next to me to see what was wrong.

"I'm sorry... I'm being so selfish." My eyes widened and I leaned down, softly pressing my lips to his as appropriately as I could in front of company.

"No. You are not selfish. You and I just want what any couple wants and that is a family."

"He is right Misaki." As Takahiro spoke to Misaki, Nowaki handed me a piece of paper with a number on it and I nodded to him.

"Well. I am glad that Misaki is doing better. If anything happens again, take him to the emergency room and call me. I'll take care of it." After they said goodbye, Nowaki and Hiroki left and now it was just family here. With Misaki laying there, after his confession, he became tired and fell asleep. Looking towards Takahiro, I nodded to him, letting him know I would be carrying him to bed and coming back down. Once Misaki was laid down and changed, I moved back downstairs to see just Takahiro, so I assumed they had gone to bed. Sitting down across from Takahiro I looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"I was afraid of this." He said and I nodded.

"I was too. I just hope that this department can help us. I would hate for Misaki to be sad about this is nothing happens." I folded my hands together and rested my chin upon them. I didn't want him to be upset. If we couldn't have children would he want to leave? I shook my head. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry in front of anyone else, but I had now just broken that promise. Takahiro heard my quiet sob.

"What's wrong Usagi-san?" He asked in the worried voice that I hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"Will... Will Misaki want to leave if we can't?" I whispered, not letting the sound of my crying come through in my voice. My teeth were gritted. Takahiro gasped at what I said and he immediately and forcefully forced me to look at him. I was shocked by this. Takahiro's expression was worried but also looking... I couldn't place the expression.

"How could you even think that?!" I looked down. "I understand your concern, but Misaki married you, didn't he? He loves you, doesn't he?" I nodded. "And you love him?" I nodded. "That will be enough to get you two through this. I know for a fact that he couldn't leave you, even if he tried or thought about it, he would break down." My eyes widened. He was right! How could I even think that Misaki would leave me? I nodded and looked at my brother-in-law apologetically. "It's okay. Just don't worry so much. Believe that this doctor will be able to help you. I think we will stay the night and leave in the morning. We will come back another weekend when it works for all of us." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are right. It will probably be better to have this planned for a later weekend." Nodding Takahiro smiled and got up to go to the room with his family.

"Good night Usagi-san." With a nod, I followed and went towards my room to find Misaki asleep. Finally his sleeping face appeared peaceful and happy. This eased my worries for him and I walked over to the bed and removed my shirt and pants to be in just my boxer and moved into the bed behind him. Once I got behind him, Misaki moved in his sleep and turned to face me, his face buried into my chest. His warm breath washed over my chest and I sighed in content. Wrapping my arms around him, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**MPOV**

I woke the next morning. I felt embarrassed by the previous night. I had fainted before everyone and just bluntly told him that I wanted children... I moved my head slightly and looked up to see Akihiko. I breathed out and smiled as I looked at him. He hadn't thought I was selfish, but I have no clue as to how he didn't think I was. I was horrible. I could have just accepted to adopting, but no, I wanted our children to be made from our genes together. Would something be found for us? Would it cost a lot? I wouldn't want this to break Akihiko's bank either.

Sighing, I looked into his eyes and I moved a hand to caress his cheek while I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his. His soft lips were so smooth and cool to the touch. I couldn't help but feel this would be a proper way to wake him. I knew it would make him very happy. In the beginning, his lips were quite cold and I left my lips there to warm his. As my lips moved with this very gently, I felt his arms wrap tighter around me as he held me to him. Consciously, his lips moved with mine, now warm. Opening my eyes, I saw his eyes were open as well and I blushed, starting to pull away, but Akihiko held me to him. Moving his leg, he wrapped one loosely around my waist and I chuckled very quietly. Wrapping my arms tightly around him now, I put more pressure into our kiss.

As I applied more pressure to his lips, he released a quiet and careful groan. Soon we pulled away from each other when we heard a throat clearing. I looked over to see my brother in the doorway. What?! Had Akihiko accidentally left our door open last night? Blushing I moved away as my husband sat up. "I'm sorry you saw that brother." I said, looking at him and I saw he had his bags. "Are you leaving?" I asked, confused. " I thought you were staying the weekend." Takahito shook his head.

"No. With what you two are talking about wanting to do, we will return soon. Manami was downstairs waiting with Mahiro's hand in hers and her hand was resting on her growing belly. Smiling, I made my way down the stairs to say goodbye and as I reached the bottom, Mahiro ran over to me and reached his hands up, signalling to have me lift him up.

"Well Mahiro. I will see you later." I said, hugging him, imaging it was a child of my own. The warmth that I felt within me was overpowering and I sighed as I had to put him down. As I did, I hugged Manami. "Let me know as soon as possible when your baby is born. I will be so happy to meet him or her." With Manami's promising nod, I nodded and hugged Takahiro as he and his family walked out of the door. Once they were gone, I turned towards Akihiko and smiled as I hugged him. "I'm sorry baby." I said, hugging him tighter. "I was so selfish yesterday." I could hear AKihiko's light chuckle.

"No. You weren't selfish at all. Actually, I'm glad you've brought it up." Pausing, he looked at me into my eyes. "Misaki, I've always wanted children with you, but I never said anything because I wasn't sure if that was something you wanted or not. Let's just hope that we are able to find a solution." He said. He was right. I just had to hope and believe that we would find something. After he said that, he walked over to the phone and pulled a paper from his pocket. I assumed he was calling the place that Nowaki had suggested. "Hello. Yes, I would like to schedule an appointment for Mr. Usami Akihiko and Mr. Usami Misaki with Doctor Okada Mei. Yes. Two o'clock this afternoon is perfect. Yes, thank you very much. Goodbye." When he had hung up, he looked towards me and smiled, knowing I had heard everyone. "Are you excited?" With a happy nod, I made my way into the kitchen and made breakfast. Akihiko had even taken up the courage to help me make it.

Once made and eaten, I looked towards him and smiled. "Let's take a bath together?" With a very willing nod, he gently threw me onto his shoulder and made his way up the stairs. While I ran the bath water, my husband removed his clothes and once I put in the drain plug, I undressed myself. Stepping in after him, Akihiko pulled me down into his lap and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe it. We are scheduling to be possible parents." This thought made me so focused on my inner thoughts that I almost missed the fact that my husband was taking a photo of us together in the bath. Looking at him, I rolled my eyes, cuddling closer and into the nape of his neck. Akihiko smiled and took the photo without hesitation. It was so relaxing that we almost fell asleep, but realized that we needed to get moving.

After getting out of the bath, Akihiko went to his computer and I see him posting an update onto his fan site. Moving, I looked over is shoulder after he typed. He turned his head and saw my reading, so he let me. The post said, _Hello to my fans. Today is a very important day to my husband and I. Today we have made an appointment to about having children, may it be by surrogate or something else. We are very much looking forward to this and hope that we can have the chance to have children of our own to raise together. _Along with the post, he posted the photo of our smiling faces while we were in the bath with it.

It didn't even take seconds because the comments started rolling in and a great number of them were wishing us luck. With a nod and a smile, Akihiko got off of his computer and we were out the door. Akihiko insisted on taking his red sports car and with it, we made it ten minutes early. When we went inside of the building, we found that the waiting room was not full at all. So when Akihiko insisted that I sit down and he signed us in, it wasn't even five minutes later that we were called back.

After being taken to a room by a nurse, we only waiting a short amount of time once again before a doctor came in. "Hello Mr. Usami and Mr. Usami." She said, a bright smile on her face. "I am Doctor Okada. What can I do for you two today?" Akihiko smiled and nodded, looking at her kindly.

"Well, my husband and I have been married after a little over a year and we were talking about it and decided that we wanted to have children to raise. But of course we knew that we couldn't physically do that ourselves, so we decided to come here. Doctor Kusama actually recommended you to us just the other day. Mr husband and I decided that we didn't want to adopt though, so we wanted to have a surrogate or any other options that would deal with us being able to have children with our genes." The doctor nodded and looked at her clipboard as she wrote down cliff-notes of what I was saying. Nodding, she looked back up at us. After asking for our forms of identity she also talked with us about the policy of the company and more, which we understood all of what she had told us. She had also asked us if we would take a test to test for any possible diseases or more so that a birth mother would know about it, and we had come up clean. **(I don't know if this is how it works, so I'm just going from my imagination.)**

Afterwards, she began to talk about our options, "Well. We have two options possible for you two. We have the surrogate option and we also have an experiment that we are working on where we can take the genes from both female or male couples and mix the genes together and when we do the medical process of impregnating the willing surrogate, both genes will be able to take. I will give you two some time to talk it over while I grab the folder of surrogates public information that we have." With a nod, she left the room and my husband and I looked at one another.

"What should we do?" I asked him and he sighed, thinking as well.

"What are you wanting to do?" He asked me.

"This isn't just on me. We will both be the parents so we should agree on what happens. It would be unfair for me to choose the decision alone." Akihiko nodded and looked like he was thinking while I was. He then suddenly spoke.

"Misaki. Why don't we give the experiment a shot. If it doesn't work that we could always do surrogacy the way it is normally done." Nodding, that seemed like the best choice, but how much would this cost?

"But I don't want this to blow out your budget." My husband chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry. We have enough with our combined salaries. No need to worry." I sighed and nodded, knowing there was no way I was going to win an argument with him. It was just then that the doctor came back in and looked at her files.

"Hi. So what have you two decided to do?"

"We decided to try the experiment. And if that doesn't work than we decided that we will go with normal surrogacy." The doctor nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Well we have four surrogacy women in this agency who have decided that they would try this experiment. They all are clean of any diseases and allergy possibilities. I will let you look over the information we have for you. The four women's names are Nagasaki Hitomi, Kitagawa Mae, Terada Emi, and Hisamitsu Rae. They are all in between the ages of twenty and thirty." We nodded and looked over the photos and descriptions of the women that we were allowed to see. There was one woman who stood out the most to us. It was Nagasaki Hitomi. Her description and everything about her seemed perfect for us, so when we told the doctor, she nodded and actually called the women to see if she would come down to meet with us.

We only sat and waited for about twenty minutes before a very beautiful girl came in, smiling happily. "Hello. You to must Mr. and Mr. Usami." Nodding she smiled even wider. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours Ms. Nagasaki." She giggled.

"Call me Hitomi." Smiling, Akihiko and I looked at her. "So, do you have any questions for me?" I couldn't think of any, but Akihiko could. He asked her how many babies she had delivered through surrogacy and if she minded if we were with her during the labor and birth. "Oh course you two can be there. I have no qualms about that. I mean, of course you would want to see the birth of your child wouldn't you?" Nodding, I had a questions.

"So, when this is all said and done, will you want to see them sometimes, or receive photos, or something? Because I wouldn't mind." I said this and my husband nodded. The women smiled.

"Honestly, you could just send me photos of how the child is growing up. Now, there is a thing I do want to mention to you. I have conceived twins and triplets before through the surrogacy program, if that happens, would you be okay with that."

"Of course." Akihiko said, smiling politely. Throughout the meeting, there had been so many questions that they were hard for me to remember them all, but after the questions and answers, the doctor filled us in on the fact that we would need to donate our sperm by releasing our sex cells into containers that they have and that we would be called when they were ready to inseminate, so without hesitation, we went into the bathroom just outside the room and came back with our containers.

"So we will call you when we are ready. Are we agreed?" With prideful nods, we turned towards the woman and smiled at her.

"Thank you very much ma'am.: "Akihiko said smiling and I nodded.

"It's my pleasure."

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 24

**_Previously:_**

_"So, when this is all said and done, will you want to see them sometimes, or receive photos, or something? Because I wouldn't mind." I said this and my husband nodded. The women smiled._

_"Honestly, you could just send me photos of how the child is growing up. Now, there is a thing I do want to mention to you. I have conceived twins and triplets before through the surrogacy program, if that happens, would you be okay with that."_

_"Of course." Akihiko said, smiling politely. Throughout the meeting, there had been so many questions that they were hard for me to remember them all, but after the questions and answers, the doctor filled us in on the fact that we would need to donate our sperm by releasing our sex cells into containers that they have and that we would be called when they were ready to inseminate, so without hesitation, we went into the bathroom just outside the room and came back with our containers._

_"So we will call you when we are ready. Are we agreed?" With prideful nods, we turned towards the woman and smiled at her._

_"Thank you very much ma'am.: "Akihiko said smiling and I nodded._

_"It's my pleasure."_

* * *

**MPOV - One week later**

I couldn't help it, I was overly worried about things that I couldn't control. Akihiko and I had donated our sperm to the doctors for the experiment of combining the genes of two sperm cells being fathered by two different men. They were planning on combining the genes in out sperm together in the whole dose they will need. I didn't know how they would pull that off, but I didn't lose faith in the experiment.

Over time, I was becoming very worried when we hadn't heard anything in a week. Would it take them longer? "Honey, if you keep worrying so much, you're going to have a panic attack." Akihiko said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

* * *

**APOV**

As I wrapped my arms around him, I could feel his erratic heartbeat and hear his quick breathing. He had been like this since yesterday, the one week mark. I knew that labs took their time to make sure that they got the testing right or things like that. I knew he would worry. I mean, I would be lying if I said that I was worried that this wouldn't work out this way and that we would have to find another way, but inside, I also had a feeling like this would all work out. It would work out beyond any of our expectations. "Please Misaki. Don't worry so much. I believe this will work and all you need to do is believe it will work. The more you worry about it, the more likely it could fail."

Misaki sighed, his breathing slowing some. Leaning into my chest he said, "You're right... I'm sorry. I just want this to go well." I nodded.

"Yes, me too." To try and get his mind off things, I picked him up and carried him over to the couch and laid him on his back. Swiftly, I moved to straddle him and hover above him, smiling down. He smiled lightly and I moved downwards, pressing my lips to his. When I pulled away, Misaki looked at me.

"You know, if this works and while she is pregnant, you're going to have to smoke outside, you know that right?" My eyes widened for only a moment, but I nodded.

"Yes. We want our children to be healthy, right?" I smiled and went back down, loving his lips against mine. With his breathy, "mmhmm" he moved his mouth to mine again and kissed me back hungrily. Breathing out heavily, I wrapped my arms around him, turning us over as I laid my hands flat on his shoulder blades. Our lips moved together fluidly and just as we were getting to the good part, the home phone rang. Groaning, I got up as Misaki got up and I answered the phone.

"Hello, This is Miracle Surrogate." I smiled.

"Hello, this is Mr. Usami."

"Hello! How are you today?" the woman asked, excitement in her voice.

"I am well, how are you?" She giggled.

"Very good. Actually, I am calling you to let you know that the experiment of combining the genes of your cells was a success and they are going to be doing the insemination process this afternoon. The surrogate says she would like you two to come." I smiled widely.

"Okay, We will be on our way shortly." Putting down the phone, I turned around to look at Misaki. My husband was looking at my curiously and I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"The experiment worked," Misaki's eyes widened. "They want us to get to the surrogate office." He nodded.

"I knew it!" He cheered. It took a little bit to get there due to traffic, but as soon as we were there, we were there on time for them to start the insertion of the now fertilized egg and now we just have to wait to see if her body takes the pregnancy. If she does then, Misaki and I will soon be parents. Parents... I would never hurt them or abandon them. I say them because we don't know if it will be a girl or a boy in the near future. I couldn't help but repeatedly look over at Misaki. He was so excited. I mean, of course I was excited at well, but the real excitement, for me, will hit if the surrogate's body accepts the pregnancy. Only then will we know if we have a true chance of becoming parents, and that form of news excited me.

"Misaki, I'm excited too, but we need to relax a little." I said to my husband as we got into my car, pulling out of the parking garage. The drive there didn't take long at all. It was quite fast actually. Upon arrival, we were asked to wait in the doctor's office as we waited for Hitomi to come back in. It was nearly a half hour before she came in, along with our agency doctor. The doctor looked at us and smiled as Hitomi sat with us.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked, smiling. Hitomi looked at us, a bright smile upon her face.

"Well, when will we know if the insemination process worked?" Misaki asked politely, a smile upon his face. Hitomi giggled quietly.

"Well Mr. Usami, We should know around two to three months from now. That is usually around the time that pregnancy symptoms start to show such as nausea, fatigue, and sleepiness." Misaki nodded, smiling.

"Okay, I feel bad that you'll feel those symptoms if it happens, but at the same time I'm excited." Hitomi shook her head, giggling.

"Actually, I do get the symptoms, but since I've done a good amount of surrogacy births, the nausea and other annoying symptoms have toned down. It isn't as bad anymore, so this should be an exciting experience for you two. If the pregnancy goes through, you'll be able to see the development from beginning to end." I felt a warmth in my body, picturing the idea of our baby growing within and coming out as a beautiful infant. Before, I didn't like babies so much, but after getting used to Mahiro, I realized how much I truly liked the idea of having children with my husband.

"Would you like to join Misaki and I for dinner, Hitomi?" She smiled and agreed, nodding her head. I chose the restaurant that I had once taken Misaki to when he had first met Isaka-san. Hitomi surely enjoyed the steak that Misaki had suggested to her. It definitely was a delicious meal. "So, Ms. Hitomi, I was thinking about this. We have an extra room at our home and I wanted to give you the offer of staying with us during the duration of the pregnancy. That way we are all together in case anything happens." Hitomi nodded and sat there, thinking about the offer for a moment.

"Well, I like the idea, but if that does happen, I do have a condition." I nodded, prompting her to continue. "No smoking inside." I nodded again, actually, maybe this would be a good time to tell Misaki.

"Of course, I'm actually thinking of quitting. I'm going to start tomorrow, because if this does work, I want to be already over the desire hump." Misaki's eyes widened.

"You're actually wanting to quit?!" I nodded.

"Yes, it would be healthier for the kid." Misaki blushed a little and looked over at Hitomi.

"Well, if the result does come out positive for pregnancy, I will move in around the time after that, if that's good with you?" We both nodded.

"We would both be pleased to have you." Misaki said as I nodded in agreement. The dinner from there was nice and full of good conversation, but after dropping Hitomi off at her home, we went home and Misaki and I moved right up to our bedroom. Pulling off our clothing, down to our boxers, we both laid down in the bed, facing each other. Misaki was smiling as he moved in closer to me, burying his face into my chest. "Are you sure about quitting?" I nodded.

"Yes, even though I don't mind smoking, I want the child to be healthy. I worry about you when you're ill, if the child was to get sick because of me, I would never be able to get over the guilt." Misaki's eyes were wide and he blushed at me as he leaned in, pressing his lips to the middle of my chest, warming that section of my body.

"That is really selfless of you. I'm happy that you're thinking about the child already. To think that if this works, you and I will be dads." I felt a sudden warmth in my heart and I moved closer to Misaki, wrapping my arms around him as I lowered myself a little down to where his head was, I pressed my lips to his, rubbing my hands on his back, rubbing in small circles. Misaki's moan of relaxation sparked a reaction in my lower region and it began to harden immediately. "Akihiko?" He asked, feeling my hardness against his abdomen. He smiled and hugged me, kissing me even harder. I could begin to feel his member harden as well. It was odd, realizing how big he truly was compared to his small body shape.

Moving my hand down, I began to grope him as I kissed him, lightly massaging his hardness. He began to do the same to me as our lips moved together, our tongues soon joining in for the fight of romantic dominance. "Misaki, I want you." Misaki moaned and chuckled.

"Then take me?" I gasped at his forwardness. Even though I was shocked by it, I loved it. Moving quickly, I grabbed the top of his boxers and pushed them down, along with mine. Misaki blushed darkly as I grabbed the lubricant from the drawer and began to drench my member with it. Without hesitation, I plunged into him, slowly going deeper and deeper until there was no possible way to go any deeper. The loud and uncontrollable moan that Misaki released was such a turn on that I kept slowly repeating that movement until he and I were both ready for me to go faster. It felt so good with be with him this way.

Misaki's skin is so soft and firm, one of my favorite things about his body, "Misaki, you feel amazing..." I moan as I move within, smiling at him as I move down and press my lips to his as I thrust. The harder I went, the louder Misaki moaned, which then made me harder and want to thrust faster. It was a good order. Without warning, I felt the peak of pleasure hit me and as I moaned loudly, I released into his body.

"Aki-Akihiko!" Misaki cried out as he fell over the edge with me, gripping onto my neck. I fell onto him gently, hugging him to me as I closed my eyes, breathing in Misaki's scent.

"I really love you Akihiko." Misaki breathed, smiling lightly at me. I nodded and rubbing his head.

"I love you too, Misaki."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been really busy with senior year, working, and having family things going on. BUT! I do hope to be able to update again on either tuesday or wednesday! :) The writer's block is now vanished and I am so happy it has! Love ya'll!**


	21. Chapter 27: Author Notice

**Hello fans!**

**I am sorry about the long time waiting for the next chapter. Right now I'm in a tough writers block, but I'm definitely working on getting that chapter out to you as soon as possible! I hope you all understand and thank you for sticking with me!**

**Lots of luv!**

**Twi-chick34**


	22. Chapter 28: Writers Block is gone

**Hello fans!**

**I am sorry about the long time waiting for the next chapter. I am through my writers block and will be writing chapters. Right now my family and I are making a huge change and moving to the other side of the country. :) We are very excited. So during the car ride I will be writing the new chapters for my stories and they will be posted sometime next week! Thank you so much for being patient with me, it is greatly appreciated.**

**Lots of luv!**

**Twi-chick34**


	23. Chapter 23:Note to the readers

**Hello fans!**

**Hey guys, so, I apologize for not updating in a very long time. I am now in California and am getting everything situated. :) I know that this story has been on hiatus for a long time. My fanfiction chapters I had written were somehow deleted and when I tried to rewrite I ended up under a serious writer's block for this story. I've been moving around a lot, was focusing on graduation, and getting a job. Still not sure what I want to do in college yet though. **

** Right now I have one story that I'm about done writing, with only 3-5 chapters left. After that I will rewrite my chapters and I will be posting! Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I love you all! Hope you are all having a fantastic day**

_**PS: The new chapter will be posted as soon as possible :) **_

**Lots of luv!**

**Twi-chick34**

**~ Amber ~**


End file.
